The Letters
by Nineteen100and85
Summary: Forks was supposed to be the easy option for Bella. Navigating new hallways and dodging over-friendly boys was meant to be the extent of it. So, when the letters started to appear, narrowing down the culprit can be tricky. Especially when the Cullens get involved. OOC, AU, Bella/Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Much can be said about a father and daughter's relationship. In our case, not much was ever said, and that's exactly how we liked it.

My mom was the opposite, she filled every second with chat, moments that needed none. The worst was at Gran's funeral. Telling your second cousin twice removed about sex getting better as you age was not high on our conversation list, yet there I was listening in… horrified.

As I grew, our conversations developed to the point that I was constantly mortified. She eventually met Phil, easing my burden.

Was it cruel that I didn't want to hear my mother speak anymore? Maybe she opened her mouth _so_ much that the capacity of words you can listen to from one person per lifetime had so surpassed the limit that I just couldn't take anymore of it.

Phil and my mother decided they wanted to start their lives together. His job as a minor league baseball player taking precedence of course, Renee was just a kindergarten teacher.

He was such a _stepdad_. With a level of creepiness that all middle aged men possess in a teenage girl's mind.

They pretended that it was a choice whether I could go with them or not. At least they tried, I guess. I saw it as a blessing in disguise. I couldn't imagine staying with them until I went to college. The thought was too depressing.

My dad stepped in to save the day. Again, it wasn't a choice but Charlie and I had always shared a deeper bond than I had with Renee. If she had have let me, I would've been gone a long time ago.

I peered out of the tiny plane window onto the gloomy landscape. My stomach jumped and danced along with turbulence. It was that or my nerves.

Miles upon miles of lush, green trees were spread out, tangling in the wind. The drizzly rain blurred my view, lightly spattering my window. A lingering fog overtaking the distance. I sunk into my seat, warmth spreading through my bones.

Despite my mom's hate for the small town of Forks, I had _nothing_ against it. I'd shown my distaste for it when I was young, just because I wanted to spend summer in L.A., not avoiding rain showers every 10 seconds.

My dad was leaning against his police cruiser. His arms were folded, not dropping his sheriff look one iota. I tried to hold back a smirk as I walked towards him, wanting to delay my delight until I was up close.

"I missed you," I said softly. I threw my arms around his shoulders, tucking my head into his chest. He smelled the same, like comfort.

"I missed you too, Bells." Charlie ruffled my hair like he used to when I was a kid. His large mustache twitched as he grinned.

We were quiet after that. I took a deep breath, enjoying the comfortable silence. I could hear the world for once.

Trees lined the roads, covering the little light we had from the sky. The air was thicker here, heavier.

We passed through Main Street in the middle of Forks. The place was hiving, considering it was almost seven in the evening. There wasn't a Starbucks in sight either. The charm of small towns.

My dad pulled into a space outside of a faintly lit restaurant.

"Wait here," he ordered. He jogged out of the rain into the lit up building. Lights were starting to illuminate as daylight slowly dissipated. This was my favorite time of day.

Nearby was an old bookstore, it's signage peeling and weather worn. It was nestled between a coffee shop and a bakery with condensation covering it's large front window.

There was a glistening, black car parked out the front. It was nothing like the old pick up trucks that surrounded it.

I watched as a man as big as a bulldozer picked up a blonde lady and twirled her around. Her head was thrown back, giggles peeling out of her beautiful face. A lanky bronze haired boy joined them. He was being begged by a tiny black haired girl, who looked more like a child in her stature than anything, to recreate their scene.

It wasn't the strangeness of them standing in the drizzly rain that had me stare at them. It was that all of them were shockingly beautiful. Like something you would see heavily filtered on social media pages.

The beautiful blonde girl was the only one who appeared deterred by the rain. She was trying to force herself under the huge guys coat to cover her ashy hair.

The bookstores bell chimed and I tensed in anticipation. A blond man emerged with a few books under his arm. His lips were curved slightly, perhaps from seeing the joviality of the people he joined. He was more aware than the others, his eyes scoping the street seemingly on instinct. The dimple in his cheek was the only thing making him appear younger than his commanding presence.

He was the hardest to look away from.

When I realized I'd been staring like an idiot, I snapped my jaw shut and swallowed the saliva I almost let drip out of my mouth. I did a quick scope of the area, I don't think I got caught that time.

As my eyes dragged themselves back towards the beautiful group against my will, the blond man's eyes glanced my way. My eyes watered from the speed I had to use to get them to look in another direction. My chest heaved with the embarrassment of being caught. I was _dying _to look back to make sure he wasn't watching the heat pool to my cheeks but I couldn't risk it.

The cruiser door slammed shut and I jumped in my seat. A hot bag of food was dropped onto my lap.

"You OK, Bella?" Charlie asked with a curious look on his face.

The smell emanating from the bag made me swallow. I nodded at him, taking an appreciative sniff.

"Bells, look." He pointed in the direction where I'd been staring for the past while. "There's some kids you'll be going to school with." He opened his door, his foot already outside. "Do you want to go say hello?" he asked, looking back at me.

"No!" I exclaimed. He tilted his head in question. "It's just, I'm so tired and hungry. Besides, they're already about to leave."

He shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe next time."

I blew out a large breath. Didn't Charlie know how awkward that would be?

&TL&

The house was exactly how I remembered it. The only part that was new was the rusty red truck sitting in the drive.

We pulled up beside it, my curiosity peaking. "Do we have visitors?"

Charlie's mustache did it's signature twitch. "I bought it for you. Thought you wouldn't want to rely on me to get around," he finished with a shrug.

Tears stung my eyes. I reached over and wrapped my arms around his waist. I couldn't find the words just yet.

He was still for a moment, before his arms came around my shoulders and he leaned his head on mine.

"Thank you," I whispered, having to swallow away the impulse to let out all of the tears.

I wasn't as nervous as I should be for a first day in a new school. My best friend from Forks, Angela, was in the same grade as me.

We'd spent years of summers together having been forced to by our fathers. They called us both 'trouble', because that's all we managed to get in when we were together.

When I told her I was coming to Forks I almost lost an eardrum to the screaming.

I text her to let her know where I'd be the next day. The reply was a bunch of exclamation marks.

A knock on my door woke me the next morning. "Bella!" Charlie called. "Are you up?"

"I am now, dad, thanks," I yelled back, stretching my limbs. The branch outside my window had kept me from sleep. My eyes felt hot and heavy.

I heard him chuckle. "I'm leaving for the station. Will you be alright getting to school?"

"It can't be that hard to find." I pulled my hair out of the tie, preparing to get to work on it. "See you for dinner."

I rushed through my morning routine, slapping mascara and lip gloss on with a shaky hand. I attempted to make my hair gently tousled but I wasn't sure how successful I was.

I found the perfect first day outfit, mom jeans, sneakers and cute little jumper to tuck into the front. If anyone saw my bedroom and the mess of it already, they'd know exactly how much thought went into it. It looked like a bomb went off in there.

It was a wet morning. The trees splattered hard drops on my truck's roof as I drove to school, reminding me that I needed to get something more waterproof than my current coat.

I pulled into a spot, trying to get as close to the steps as possible. I told Angela I'd meet her at the entrance but I didn't need to go that far. A hand wrenched my car door open and I was pulled out of the truck by my shoulders and wrapped into a warm embrace.

"You don't know how good it is to see you," Angela exclaimed.

I hugged her back with as much force. "I know." I squealed into her ear.

She pulled back, gripping me by my arms. "Let me look at you," she said, turning me from side to side. "You look so grown up."

I played it up, twisting like I was a model before having to pull fluff from her coat off of my lip gloss. "My dad didn't even say that, Ang," I giggled. "Are you _still _telling people you're eight days older than me?" I gave her my sassiest look. "'Cause you look it."

Her lips twitched. "Maybe." Her arm linked through mine. "Come on, let's go get your schedule."

Mostly everyone we passed stared at us. Angela gave them all huge smiles, her white teeth contrasting against her olive skin. Her positivity was rubbing off on me, making me grin just as wide.

"What are your friends like?" I cringed when I heard the wobble of nerves in my voice.

She gave me a knowing look, staring down at me from her four inch advantage. "They're all very excited to meet you. Promise." She held out her pinky for me to take.

I smiled at her reassurance. She'd better not be lying.

The school was larger than I had originally thought. I hoped to god I had most of my classes with Angela.

There were a number of brick buildings with towering evergreens leading up the mountain behind. It was pretty spectacular but knowing how boring my time would be here I doubted I would appreciate it for long.

I blanched when I saw my schedule. "Seriously?" I moaned. "Gym class in junior year?"

"Look on the bright side, we can be partners." Angela clapped a little over-enthusiastically. She knew I didn't play sports, but she had to know it was for a reason.

I gave her a cold stare.

"Come on," she pouted, "tell me you don't want to watch the senior boys get all sweaty." There was a wink thrown in there that I almost missed with my eye roll.

"Why do we have gym with seniors?"

"We share all our after lunch classes with the seniors."

I'd almost forgotten how small this town was. That would never have worked in Phoenix.

Part of me hoped that Angela's older brother would still be school age but there was no way. I was sure he was a few years ahead of us. I had the biggest crush on him as a kid.

"How's Colin?" I asked. I couldn't help the hopeful edge in my voice.

Angela looked down at her shoes, her playful nature suddenly vanishing. "He's, um, good. Doing better. He just got out of rehab again," she nodded.

My hand flew to my heart. "I'm so sorry, Ang, I had no idea."

She giggled, but it was halfhearted. "Your face," she pointed. "It's OK, Bella, really he's fine."

I swallowed thickly. I never saw that coming for Colin. Then again, what did I know about a happy-go-lucky kid? We all go through shit that makes us deal with it in unpredictable ways.

&TL&

By lunch, I'd met most of Angela's friends.

"So, like I was saying, Edward is definitely the most gorgeous but I guess Jasper does have the best hair." One of those friends who hadn't stopped for a breath was Jessica.

She was a tiny thing, her hair making up most of her height. She was _non-stop _and I had no clue who she was talking about. My head was spinning by the time I sat down with my sandwich.

"Hey guys," one of Angela's friends said, slapping his tray on the table. I'd been introduced to him in English class but his name was lost to me.

He looked ill. There was sweat beading on his forehead and his eyes were frantic, sweeping the room. I backed away from him, pushing myself as far from the table as I could. There was no way I was catching whatever he had.

Another guy with dark hair and skin strolled up and sat down sideways on a seat, patting Mike on the shoulder.

As conversation started to flow around the table and all the seats were filled, the dark haired guy leaned over and reached his hand towards mine. "Just ignore Mike," he said. "He's got a pop quiz he won''t shut up about." My hand flinched back. I could feel the grimace pulling the corners of my lips down. I quickly corrected it, not wanting him to think he grossed me out. I just really hate germs.

Mike gave a sickly chuckle. "Just pray you don't have Mr Berty, right Tyler?"

Tyler glared at Mike, slapping his arm.

Strange.

Angela was nervously looking to her right where a boy I remembered called Ben was sitting. He was wrapped up in conversation with Eric who tried to get me into the school newspaper. That was a solid _no_.

I eyed her curiously. When she caught my eye, I glanced between her and Ben, making her shake her head vigorously. I smirked at her. _Perfect._

She looked behind, towards the large windows. The rain was battering against them, making the world outside look like a mushy green painting.

That's when I saw them. The people at the bookstore.

I'd almost forgot I'd be seeing them today. I don't know how, they were pretty unforgettable.

Their skin was striking under the florescent lighting. It was chalkier, almost pure white. The little black haired girl was wearing a red chunky cardigan, making her hair and skin appear a stark contrast.

I thought it was just the two blondes that were beautiful, but they were all individually stunning yet strangely similar.

They floated to their table, heads turning in their direction. One little glance was all the crowd took. They must be used to their beauty, I couldn't look away.

"So_,_ they're the Cullens," Jessica whispered excitedly. She gripped my arm with more force than I would have thought possible. I shared a look with Angela. I was going to have a bruised arm by the end of the day from the amount of times she'd grabbed me.

My eyes were on the blond man. He was poking his food with a fork, chatting back and forth with the bulldozer-esque guy.

Angela snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Which one are you gaping at?"

I blinked. "I'm not gaping."

Her shoulders hunched with giggles. "You are."

I rolled my eyes, sneaking another peek.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Jessica, falling deep into the gossip hole.

She scooted closer, her chair scraping as she did. "We've got couple number one: Emmett and Rosalie." She pointed at the bulldozer and the blonde model whose hair was waving like pure silk down her back. "Couple number two: Alice and Edward." Her eyes dropped from the bronze haired boy to the floor, the sparkle disappearing from them.

"You OK?" I asked.

She blinked out of a stupor. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." She cleared her throat. "That brings us to Jasper. The only one that's single and apparently _not_ ready to mingle." She eyed me meaningfully. "He's turned down a _lot_ of girls," she finished with a whisper.

I felt the pout on my lips before I could stop it. "What's the deal with them?"

"They were all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen. They live together."

To each their own, I guess.

All of the eyes that had been anticipating my reaction looked away disappointed.

"It is strange, I guess, them all ending up together," I gave them, eventually.

The eyes looked up with glee. "Isn't it," Jessica nodded enthusiastically, "but don't waste your time on Jasper–"

Like his name was called across the cafeteria, Jasper raised his head, meeting our eyes directly.

Dark orbs held mine, interest shining in them. I felt flutters in my belly, his stare making me feel undressed. I stared at him harder, hoping my eyes would do the same to him. Preferably in private.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jessica fluttering her arms. "Oh, my god, Bella," she whispered.

Jasper blinked, looking back at his bulldozer brother – I now knew was called Emmett – who was still in mid conversation. Emmett noticed his brothers distraction, twisting his head to find the source.

I glanced at Angela, the world speeding up back to normal tempo. Her knowing smirk was meddled with shock. "Interesting, Bella. I didn't know you liked blonds."

Before I had a chance to tease her about Ben – she was lucky – the collective eyes shrank under a presence behind me.

"Hey, Jess. Do you have those notes from Friday?"

The unfamiliar, strangely soft voice had me craning my neck behind Jessica. My head was practically resting on my back looking up at Edward Cullen's bronze hair.

"H-hey Edward, they're in my bag," Jessica stuttered, her shaky fingers reaching in to her back pack. I held one side of the material, helping her search through.

Edward's amber eyes met mine. "Hey, you're Bella."

I nodded my head slowly. His pale skin glaringly stood out against his thick dark brow, making him look more like a statue than a man.

"Angela's been talking about you for weeks."

I raised my brow at her. "Yeah, I'm sure she has. It's nice to meet you, Edward."

He wasn't blinking, his brow dropping further towards his eyes. I tilted my head in question, wondering what was running through his head.

His stare was making my skin itch. I flicked my hair behind my shoulder, he was pissing me off.

I was about to give him something to look at when his eyes switched from soft amber to pools of black. I recoiled from the look of fury that pinned me to my seat.

I wanted to get up, to run away. I tried to speak, nothing but a puff of air left my mouth.

"Here you go, Edward," Jessica said, handing the paper up to him. Her eyes were downcast, missing the cruel stare I was battling. I begged her in my head to look up. Please see what I'm seeing.

"Edward," a high pitched voice exclaimed. Alice's head popped out from behind Edward, her spiky black hair glistening. "You left your biology book in the car. Come," she said firmly. Her tiny hands gripped his arms and with surprising force she trailed him away.

I pushed at the pulsing in my forehead. "What just happened?" I asked Jessica.

"He lent me notes on Friday. I had to leave early for the orthodontist."

I shook my head. "No, I got that part. What was with his – he was looking at me weird." I didn't know how else I was supposed to describe it. I'd never even met the guy before, what was his issue?

Angela rolled her eyes. "You think everyone looks at you weird."

"Did you not–" I started, "never mind." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward's a really nice guy. I know he's a little… intense," Angela shrugged. "You get used to it," she said, patting my hand.

I nodded, letting it fly out of my mind with each shake of my head.

Jessica and I took our seats in the auditorium for drama class.

"We'll be painting set display on the stage," Jessica groaned. "My butt hurts for _hours_ after, soak up the comfortable seats while you can."

Mike walked past us practically hunched over. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, even if he was spreading his germs to the rest of us.

A few kids strolled in that I didn't recognize. "Oh, we have this class with seniors, don't we?" I asked.

She nodded. "There's Jasper and Rosalie."

I glanced around, searching for them. I couldn't hide my interest, I wanted to get a good look at Jasper from as many angles as possible.

Their heads were low as they walked, in deep conversation. Rosalie began gesturing wildly making Jasper shake his head, his blond curls bouncing.

Two sets of eyes turned sharply in our direction.

Jessica giggled, dropping her head. "Caught, again."

I shifted in my seat, angling my body away from their stares. After Edward, the staring was not welcome. It wasn't lost on me that I was still allowed to do it. They just weren't.

Something was crinkling underneath me. I lifted a scrunched up piece of paper that was irritating my butt.

"OK, to the stage, please," the teacher announced.

I unfolded the note. "Where are we sitting?" I asked Jessica.

I scanned the single line of text.

"Near the edge so we can swing our legs off the side. I hate sitting cross legged."

I paused, rereading the note.

_Tell him if he doesn't bring what we asked and the $50 then we'll bring the knife, OK? I don't care what he says._

"Oh, the new kid. Go ahead and introduce yourself," the teacher said, boredom staining his words.

I gave him a cool stare. He was the first teacher to ask. I dared each one of them with a look, obviously it would be the drama teacher who would be brave enough.

"If you want a part in the spring play that's not the way to go about it," he tutted.

"I don't," I whispered to Jessica, making her giggle.

I dropped my arms to my sides in a sign of childish frustration. The note fluttered to the ground, I paid it no more attention.

I gave the teacher a hasty introduction, making sure to include a sarcastic grin for good measure.

A soon as I could escape, I plonked down next to Jessica, sighing. Her attention was across the stage. I followed her eyes seeing Mike and Tyler almost growling at each other.

"What's that about?"

"Don't know," she frowned.

Tyler was waving something between them, seemingly the cause of their issue as Mike stared at the floor sullenly. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was the note I found under my seat.

**Mike's a bit of a freak, isn't he? **

**This has been a long time in the works, I thought it was time to get it out there. Please be gentle on me, we've plenty more to come. Also, please excuse any mistakes, I've ran my eye over it a lot, but I've probably missed some.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was out like a light that night. Not a single dream entered my sleep, which I was thankful for. I even managed to wake up before my alarm went off, which _never_ happens.

I heard Charlie scuffle around downstairs before the front door quietly closed and locked.

I wrapped myself up in my dressing gown and tiptoed to my window seat.

Charlie dropped into his cruiser, sipping a coffee. The silence was welcome. If this had have been my mom's house, she would've been banging on my door for me to find her something clean to wear.

I fired up my laptop, clicking on social media. I had a bunch of new friend requests from people I had met at school yesterday. I clicked accept on the last one when an idea hit me.

There he was. Edward Cullen.

In a relationship with Alice Cullen. That was a given. Born in Chicago. Interesting. Seventeen years old. Likes baseball.

I didn't know what I was expecting to find. His profile was private, but I'm sure he wouldn't have written a status about what happened yesterday.

_Met the new girl today. Threatened her with my eyes._

I doubted it. I clicked on Alice's, hopeful she would leave hers open to the world so I could gain some insight into her strange family.

It was much of the same. Not even close to as many selfies as I thought she'd have.

I typed 'J' into her friends list looking for the most interesting Cullen. Or Hale, whatever he was.

I tapped my nail on the track pad, waiting for it to load.

The profile picture was of him and his brother, Emmett, in full hiking gear at the top of a mountain. His straight, white smile was beaming, looking much more content than he does at school.

I scrolled further. Born in Houston. Likes ice hockey.

My stomach dropped right into my slippers.

In a relationship.

I searched high and low for someone tagged under it, but there was no one.

I groaned loudly, dragging myself to the kitchen to make something sugary to cheer myself up.

&TL&

Coach let me sit out of gym yesterday until I got my kit. I wasn't so lucky today.

I hated jogging and Angela reassured me that we'd be doing a hell of a lot of it.

"Look on the bright side," she said, "you'll have thighs like mine." She tilted her tanned thigh, sticking out from her navy issued gym shorts.

"Great," I deadpanned, shoving her shoulder.

My calves were already burning after only doing three laps of the ten.

"Is it over yet?" I moaned.

Angela gave no reply, only the continuation of her song about the periodic table.

"How do you sing and keep your breath?" I puffed. The squeak of our sneakers fortunately drowning out the wheeze of my breaths.

She started to jog backwards. "I'm just really fit," she winked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not _that_ fit, sweetheart."

"10 bucks I'll beat you on the last lap," she challenged.

"You got it."

We were silent as the last lap approached. Little butterflies of an impending challenge fluttered gently in my stomach.

We glanced at each other, smirks glinting as we reached the start of the last lap.

"Ready… go!" she yelled.

We used one another as a launch pad, giggles bubbling out of us both. Angela almost pummeled a tiny junior to the floor, making our laughter raucous.

The end was in sight. In our haste, we both smashed in to each other, twisting our legs. I was being pushed at both sides as I ran, not realizing that it was actually _my_ shoulders banging into innocent joggers.

The finish line was so close, but so was the floor. I yelped, my legs taking one last twist before they gave up, resulting in my face going straight for the ground.

What felt like a steel bar shot out and wrapped around my waist. Any air that was left in my body was knocked out harshly.

I was hanging over the bar, groaning with my arms swinging. I could vaguely see Angela doing a victory run, her arms in the air. Bitch.

"Is she OK?" she asked, when she got closer to me. She put her hands on her knees, coming down to my level.

"She's better than what she would've been," an unfamiliar, deep voice replied.

"Ow," I groaned.

The steel bar lifted me up to my full height. I wanted to drop back down again.

"You gonna be alright?" the deep voice asked.

I raised my eyes to the source. Jasper was looking down at me curiously.

I rubbed at my waist. That was his arm?

"Technically, you won," he smirked.

"No she didn't, Jasper. Don't be a flirt," Angela scolded, but she was grinning.

"Listen to the man," I wheezed, still struggling to hold myself up. "Thanks for catching me."

"You better hope I'm around next time," he said, pushing his hair back.

Next time? "That was a one off. It doesn't normally – I don't usually fall..."

Angela burst into giggles, her eyes turning into little slits.

"Sure," he replied, nodding like he believed me. He was walking backwards, making his hasty escape.

As soon as he was gone, Angela threw all of her weight onto me pretending to swoon. "Oh, save me Jasper!"

I shoved her shoulder. "Could you not? What's his arm made of anyway? Steel?" I held my ribs.

"Why don't you go ask him?" She had an evil squint to her eyes, nothing like her normal soft, almond shaped ones. "Jasper," she pretended to call, holding her hand up to the side of her mouth. "Bella wants a detailed assessment of your anatomy, can you do a show and tell? She's free after class!"

I went to push her again but she dodged me, giggling.

"Well, what about Ben? Have you seen any of his body parts?

The blush rose in her cheeks, her face morphing into an innocent, butter wouldn't melt. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I smirked. "So, uh, do you know Jasper well?"

Her eyes brightened slightly. "We sit next to each other in AP History. He's _rea__l__l__y _good at it so I can just copy him."

Coach blew the whistle, creating sighs of relief echoing around the hall. I bit my lip as I watched Mike and Tyler argue by the basketball net. I debated telling Angela what I'd seen in drama class yesterday but after the whole Edward thing, I knew she wouldn't take me seriously.

I watched Jasper grab the pull up bars, momentarily fascinated by his biceps when I saw Alice roll her eyes. She yelled something at him, making his head fall back in a laugh.

I let Angela guide me back in to the changing rooms still not entirely sure how to get around without her. I stripped out of my Forks High issued gym kit and threw my normal clothes on to get out to the parking lot.

Waving goodbye to Angela, I hopped into my truck rolling down the windows to take in the piney scent. The clouds were thinning and I prayed for the sun to peek out.

I hung my arm out of the window as I drove, feeling the breeze run through my fingers. I could drive for hours here. The dense forest rose like a skyscraper making me feel like I was on another land. If my truck had more gas and I wasn't worried that Charlie would starve, I would drive straight to Lake Crescent and take the walk to Marymere Falls. Charlie used to take me there as a kid and it was always my favorite place.

I listened to the birds chirp. The leaves rustled and the branches creaked. Maybe I could delete my social media and go live with all of the forest animals.

My phone bleeped just as I pulled into the driveway. A text from Charlie.

_Would you like dinner at the diner at around five?_

I smirked at my phone. I take it he hadn't been to the grocery store yet. I'd have to do that tonight.

_Sure. Meet you there._

I had an hour to clean my room up a bit. I also picked an outfit for tomorrow because I had so much to do tonight and my night time routine was long enough as it was.

I hopped back in to my truck looking a bit fresher. I'd had a quick body shower, leaving my hair in a top knot. I put on a huge hoody with a pair of workout leggings. I hoped Charlie wasn't expecting me to dress up.

I couldn't help but giggle when I thought about him struggle to have a new house guest. There wasn't anything malicious about it, just a hard working man spending his hours taking care of everyone but himself. Hopefully I could convince him to take some time out.

I relished in the comfort that my dad provided. His calming nature, not so different to my own, made the house that didn't feel like mine stretch quicker towards becoming a home. Phoenix never felt like that, just a bed and a roof. There was no privacy. I always felt like there was someone watching me. I could never shake that feeling.

The diner parking lot was packed full. My dad's cruiser had a special place at the front.

Mike was inside with his parents. He was frowning and playing with his food. God. Was he going to contaminate the whole town? Stay at home please.

I pulled my huge sleeves over my hands to keep the chill out. Also to block my hands from anything Mike might have touched. Charlie waved at me from the booth by the window.

"I got you a milkshake," he smirked under his mustache.

I looked at the big pink glass and raised my eyebrows.

"I haven't had one since I was about 9 but that actually looks amazing. Thanks." I giggled.

I perused the menu with the red and white straw in my mouth. The clouds had mostly dispersed leaving a beautiful orange sky filtering through the trees. The sun beat into the diner making everyone look golden despite their lack of a suntan.

When my chicken tenders and chunky fries came out my dad had already ran through the past five years of his life. It was fascinating hearing about the freaks you get in small towns and all the people he'd had to arrest. I'm not sure if he was allowed to tell me some of the details he gave but I didn't mind.

Charlie asked me about Renee and Phil. I was less than enthusiastic about the subject and he could tell. Talking about them was exhausting.

An hour and a half later I was patting my stomach. Charlie covered his mouth to conceal a burp and dug into his wallet to pull out a few notes.

The sun was straddling the horizon. The glow of it warming my soul.

"We need to go grocery shopping," I reminded him. "I'm going to go now to get it over with."

Charlie popped his wallet into his back pocket and we stood to leave. "Could you come back to the house first? Billy and Jake are coming over to watch the game. Maybe you could take Jake with you."

I shifted my eyes from side to side. "Who?"

Charlie rolled his. "You're driving Billy's old truck so try not to forget him to his face. I got a hell of a deal on it, too."

I held back a smile. I knew exactly who he was talking about. I just didn't want to have to hang with them.

There was a beat up Volkswagen at the house when we got back. I felt the dread of having to socialize bubble up.

A huge Native American guy leaned against the car. He had a black t-shirt on, his biceps bulging out of it. I rolled my eyes at the way his crossed arms pushed his muscles out further. He was standing next to an older man in a wheelchair.

Charlie hopped out of his cruiser and ruffled the older guys long hair. I thought he only did that to me. I trudged over to them and waved hello.

"Bella, you remember Billy and Jacob Black?"

"Sure, nice too see you again," I smiled.

Billy eyed me suspiciously, his weather worn skin crinkling. "The truck going OK?"

"Truck's great. Um, thanks."

The young one, Jacob, looked about twenty five but I _knew_ he was younger than me. I crinkled my brow in confusion.

"You and Jacob used to play together when you were kids," Charlie prompted.

I nodded my head. Up close he was at least 6'5, dark skin and short dark hair. All of that was OK, except for the sour look on his face.

"What do they put in the water here? Aren't you like fourteen?"

"I'm almost sixteen," he deadpanned.

"OK then." I looked at Charlie, he was taking beers off of Billy, clinking them together. "Do you mind if I go get the groceries now, dad?"

"Made any friends yet?" Billy asked suddenly.

I saw Jacob stiffen from the corner of my eye.

"Um, I have. My best friend Angela lives here so I met her friends."

"Angela… what's her surname?" Billy pressed.

"It's Weber," Charlie said, looking slightly frustrated. The answer seemed to satisfy Billy.

"Do you know her?" I asked Jacob.

He shook his head, after taking a few sniffs which left a disgusted look on his face. "Nope. I don't know many _people_ who go to Forks High."

"OK, then," I said again, slowly. These people were freaks.

"Go ahead, Bella. Have you got enough money? I could always go tomorrow if you want to watch the game?"

I smirked at him. "See you in an hour."

I kept my eyes downcast, feeling like a traitor to the small town but I went straight to the superstore. It was surprisingly busy for a Monday evening. I grabbed everything that would get us through the rest of the week. I even spotted Alice Cullen looking at the stationary. Tyler was there with his mom picking out his packed lunch for the next day.

I didn't feel as guilty for not shopping local.

The clouds must have yearned for the sun because they came back looking for it. It was already pouring by the time I'd finished my shop.

I jogged to the truck praying my paper bags hadn't ripped and cranked the heat up. My receipt was sticking out so I stuffed it into my purse.

Jacob was in the kitchen grabbing Billy and Charlie beers when I got back. I dumped the bags on the table.

"You want me to help you put those away?" Jacob asked, with an almost sheepish grin.

I narrowed my eyes. "Sure."

We started unpacking in silence. I threw the receipts on the table and turned to put the frozen stuff away as soon as possible.

"Sorry I was rude before," Jake started. I didn't turn from my crouch at the freezer. "I thought I saw someone I didn't like just before you arrived. It wasn't a reflection on you."

My face crumpled together in confusion. What a pathetic excuse. "Don't worry about it, Jacob," I said offhandedly, my back still to him.

"Jake!" A gruffly yell came from the living room. "Where's the beer?"

I heard Jacob sigh and two bottles clink together.

I took this as my chance to tidy up the rest of the groceries and head upstairs. I was sorting out the receipts, the long one from the superstore, the coupon for money off and the diner receipt.

Wait, how did I get the diner receipt? I didn't remember lifting it. I unfolded it but it separated itself from another piece of paper. It was a yellow sticky note. I read the hand written black ink:

_I __know you saw__. _

_If you tell anyone, it will be the last thing you ever see_

I stood in confusion staring at the note.

"Are you OK, Bella?" Jacob asked.

I lifted my head in surprise. "Did you look at these?" I asked suspiciously.

He frowned. "No. What are they?"

"The receipts," I stated. "Did you touch them?"

He shook his head. "I only unpacked the stuff in the bags. Is there something wrong?"

I stared back down at the note. I bit my lip, shaking my head slowly. "Nothing's wrong." I plastered a smile on my face. I walked to the living room and kissed Charlie on the cheek wishing him goodnight.

I went through my night time routine. It wasn't until I was laying in bed that the thought came into my head.

Edward Cullen.

&TL&

The next morning I text Angela telling her we needed to talk.

When I reached her in the parking lot she was looking concerned. Then again, I was storming towards her with a determined look on my face. It was like a slow motion movie scene in my head.

"Is everything OK?" she asked.

I tip-toed up to whisper. "Edward Cullen is threatening me."

Angela looked at me for a long moment before bursting into giggles.

"I'm being serious, Angela." I handed her the note.

She scanned her eyes over it, pushing her glasses up higher.

"I'm going to message him on social media," I threatened.

Angela went pale. "No, no, no. You can't do that. This isn't from Edward."

I tilted my head. "How do you know that?

"More like how do _you _know that it _is _him."

I swallowed my frustration. Of course she didn't believe me. She didn't see the death glare he gave me two days ago.

I held my hair back off of my face, the wind was blowing it in too many directions. "Who else would threaten me?"

She shrugged, "Who else have you pissed off?"

I growled. "Nobody! He was furious with me on my first day. I didn't imagine it. He wasn't in school yesterday. He's clearly in hiding."

She bit her lip. "It is strange that he wasn't in school. He only misses days when his whole family are off too."

"He's psychotic," I scoffed.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's not jump to conclusions." I glared at her. "But let's not push it aside either," she amended. "So strange."

I glared at the note. Did he think he could scare me?

He can't be in his right mind threatening the police chief's daughter. He's gonna get it, the little shit.

Ang and I walked arm in arm up to the school passing the Cullens car on the way. A sign of solidarity.

Jasper was holding a football and when I passed he stopped to watch me. I stared him out as Emmett whispered something to him, making him smile wide. Oh, they don't know what's coming for their brother.

Alice popped her head out of the car to get a good look too.

Look at them all. Making it _so_ obvious. They're all in on it.

"Edward isn't in again today," I said to Angela at lunch.

She nodded and put her finger to her lips, eyeing Jessica.

Jessica's ears perked up like a little puppy. "Did someone say Edward?"

I shook my head.

"Has anyone noticed he's been off the past two days?"

"He must have the cold." Angela shrugged, trying to act indifferent.

I text Angela: _We need a plan. This is too weird._

My phone bleeped and I tried to be sneaky about it, Jessica didn't need to know we were texting each other.

_I agree. It's starting to feel weird to me as well._

I felt the bubble of camaraderie in my stomach. We were going to nail him.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't even worried about having to jog 800 meters in the elements today. Angela and I had a plan and we were using gym class as reconnaissance. The only issue we had were the thick, black clouds threatening to burst. The last thing I needed was to catch the cold.

The more my suspicions about Edward grew the more they did about the whole family. I wasn't going to let the fact that one of them happened to be _exactly_ my type blind me to it.

Their pale skin, not unusual to this part of the world, was beyond anything else. The feeling of unease when any of them go to close told me that something wasn't right. I was self-aware enough to know that.

I hadn't shared my suspicions with Angela. Blaming Edward for the note was enough at this stage.

It was time to play detective. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Isn't that what they say? Ang and I had always been great at sucking information from people as kids, we should be professionals at it by now.

The words on the note were burned into my head. _I know you saw..._

Mike and Tyler were bent double laughing at the starting line. Whatever was going on with them the past few days must have been a thing of the past. I still hadn't told Angela about it, we had bigger things to worry about.

Tyler scanned the crowd. When he spotted me he nudged Mike.

A smile lit up his face. "Hey Ang, Bella!" he called. "We're planning a trip this weekend. You up for it?"

"Where you going?" Angela called back, jogging on the spot.

"La Push. Going to do some surfing, maybe have a barbecue. You'll love it there, Bella. There's some pretty cool tide pools."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

The idea had merit I had to say. It was the perfect excuse to be out of the house on a Saturday.

I nodded eagerly at Angela. "Sounds great, guys. We're in." Maybe I could do a side investigation and figure out what was going on with them two.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper were just ahead of them, joking around with a group of seniors. I held onto my arms, the chill in the air seeping through my cotton t-shirt as I considered them.

Angela was still jogging on the spot, trying to warm up. "You should be doing this too, Bella. Your legs won't cramp as easy."

"I'd rather not, thanks. You look like an army cadet."

Coach yelled at us all to start already. I gave Ang a firm nod, we were going to do this.

Our first target was Alice. She did kind of scare me, I wasn't sure what kind of reception we were going to get from her, considering she was Edward's girlfriend.

Angela didn't trust me to be able to speak to Jasper without slurring my words. I scoffed at her, I hadn't even shown any indication that I had a crush on him. Besides, he has a girlfriend.

We were attempting to catch up to the littlest Cullen. I didn't realize I was whistling until Angela lightly punched my arm. Casual, I got it.

She chuckled and called, "Hey, Alice!" Alice flicked her head around, slowing to match our pace. "Have you had a chance to meet Bella yet?"

Alice beamed at me. "Hey Bella!"

"Hi," I smiled, slightly taken aback from her positive reaction. Her short black hair was shining, even in the dull weather.

"How're you liking Forks?" she asked.

"It's cool. I'm not used to having to run this much."

Alice didn't even look like she needed to take a breath. She was ten times more beautiful up close. She had a tiny nose with big amber eyes and a little mouth.

My mind started to race. She had the same color of eyes as Jasper? How is that possible? They can't both be wearing the same color of contacts. That would be _so_ weird.

She giggled. "You'll get used to it."

I shook my head, unsure of what she was replying to.

Angela piped in. "Where's Edward? I missed him in Biology." I did a mental fist pump. I knew I could count on her.

Alice's face went blank for a second before her contagious smile came back. "Well, at lunch the other day he started to feel sick. I just hope I don't get it," she grimaced.

Sick, is he? "I hope he feels better soon. I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself. Angela, you should take _notes_ for him." She nipped my arm. "Ow!"

Alice looked between us confused, but chuckled at our interaction.

We weren't getting anywhere with her. She seemed nice… it kind of annoyed me. Why couldn't she be the bitch that I thought she was going to be? It could've gotten me some answers. Of course she wasn't going to tell on her boyfriend, I should've expected a defense.

"So, you and Edward are together?" I pried.

"Yep." A big grin overcame her face, larger than any she'd been sporting this whole conversation. She had pearly white teeth, so white they were mildly terrifying. "It feels like we've always been together. In a good way."

"That's sweet. So he's good enough to be the one?"

She paused, looking at me quizzically. I glanced at Angela. "Is that too personal?"

Alice giggled. "Of course not! He's the best man I've ever met. I know he'll take care of me forever."

My inner girl felt extremely romantic in that moment. I had to shake myself out of it, remembering who she was talking about.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Bella?"

I coughed. "Me? Um, no. I don't."

"Do you have a type? Ooh, maybe you'll find the love if your life here," she clapped. This girl was endless bounds of energy. "I already know a few guys that have their eye on you."

Not the guy I want.

Angela cleared her throat. "Yeah, Bella. Maybe you've already fallen into the arms of your one true lo – wait, who has their eye on her?"

I laughed but it had a threatening edge. "I don't know about that." I hadn't even processed her second question.

"Have you seen someone you like already?"

I looked at her suspiciously. "No? What makes you think that?"

She threw her head back in a laugh. "Ooh, you have! It's written all over your face! I'm just asking to see what guys have a chance with you." She looked up at me with her owlish eyes, trying to distract me I bet.

How did the topic of conversation turn to me? She was a master manipulator.

"What is your type Bella? Brown hair or _blond_?" Angela taunted.

Why was she encouraging this? Has she completely forgotten we came here to interrogate this tiny little human? For all we know Alice sent the note, or she assisted Edward. Every psychopath needs an accomplice.

"I like all kinds of men," I said in my most seductive voice. "So is Edward quarantined while he gets better? Does that mean no kissing?"

"No kissing, no touching and he's not allowed to leave his bedroom," she shrugged.

Angela and I looked at each other. "Poor guy."

Alice nodded her head slowly. "Esme, my mom, text me earlier to say it's just a cold and not the flu, thank god. Gross."

We nodded our head in agreement. I wasn't sure if I was convinced.

"Have you met Emmett?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. He was massive, I kind of didn't want him near me. His t-shirt was straining against his muscles. He had black hair just like Alice. They could've been actual brother and sister.

I knew I had to talk to him if I wanted to wrestle any more information out of them.

Alice called him over to us. "Meet Bella. She's new."

A few girls called Alice. "I'll catch up to you guys soon," she said softly, running ahead.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett boomed. He was frigging huge up close. How was I supposed to even crane my neck up that high?

"What's up, man," I replied, attempting cool indifference.

Angela side-eyed me. I shrugged, how else do you get a jock to spill his secrets? Something tells me he's the weak link.

I was about to ask him a dumb question about sports when I noticed his piercing gold eye color. My mouth dropped open. A tugging sensation in my stomach was telling me to turn around and run the other way. How could it be?

It was moments like these that I felt very aware of my surroundings. I could hear the wind beating through the leaves, each crunch of gravel underneath our shoes and the undeniable feeling that someone was watching me. I glanced towards the large trees, peering between the branches.

"You OK, Bella?" he asked.

I cleared my throat, pulling myself together. "Yeah. Sorry, I was just going to say you're like huge. Do you play sports?"

He smirked. "I dabble. I'm not on any of the teams here." He seemed to preen at my compliment which I thought was adorable. He had little dimples which made him look like a huge baby.

I don't think he noticed my speculation. I was starting to feel worse about the whole situation. Something really wasn't right.

"Alice was telling us that Edward's sick." Emmett nodded. "Do you think I should take notes for him?" Angela asked.

Perfect. I wanted to high five her.

Emmett shook his head. "Don't worry about him. It's just a cold. He loves the attention." He was smiling on the outside but I could see in the twitch of his brow he wasn't comfortable with the conversation.

"He seemed like he was getting pretty sick on my first day. It seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks as he was talking to me," I hinted.

Emmett cleared his throat. "I uh, I don't know. I got home and he was already in bed."

Angela was giving me the eye. Had I been too obvious?

I tried to change the subject. We could come back to it. I had to take a few breaths. I was starting to get a sore throat from the cold air hitting it.

"You should really join the football team or something. You're not even out of breath." I accused him.

His face twisted in shock, his eyes piercing mine looking for something behind them.

I glanced at Angela, confused. She didn't seem to notice. Again. "Do you do a lot of running outside of school?" What was with the look on his face? I almost snapped my fingers in front of him.

"Oh, um, yeah." He coughed. He looked flustered. Did he think I had a crush on him or something? I hoped he didn't tell Rosalie that.

"Hey," an uncomfortably familiar deep voice contributed.

My heart sped up impossibly further as Jasper joined our little group.

Angela giggled. "Hey Jasper." She gave me the smuggest look. I wanted to slap it off her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked. I was finding it harder to jog. I could feel a stitch coming on. I didn't even glance at him, I looked straight ahead at Alice's dainty jog.

"Edward and stuff," Angela shrugged. Her breaths were coming heavier and her shoulders were hunching slightly. OK, if the fittest girl I know is getting tired, why weren't this bunch?

Jasper and Emmett glanced at each other.

They were in on it.

Of course they were. I wanted to roll my eyes. How stupid could I be?

Impatience rushed through me. I was never going to get to the bottom of it with this secretive lot.

I was staring at the ground watching the gravel scatter under our feet when I noticed there were only one pair of sneakers beside mine.

Jasper was peering down at me, his honey blond hair was bouncing as he jogged. "You must have a lot going on in there. Try not to trip this time, I might not catch you."

"Ha, ha," I said, sarcastically. "I've had a funny few days, Jasper." I sighed loudly, staring out along the expanse of the forest.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," I stated, looking back at him. Probably more serious than I needed to be. He looked far too pleased with himself. It pissed me off.

I eyed him for a moment. Maybe I should be more direct.

"Some _people _think it's been funny to mess with me. These people don't know me very well and don't know how hard I can hold a grudge. Do you know what I mean, Jasper?" I stared straight into the strange but undeniably beautiful golden eyes that everyone else seemed to share.

"Mess with you how?" He looked concerned but of course he would if he was going to cover for his stupid brother.

I eyed him speculatively. "I'm not sure if I know you well enough to trust you with it. For all I know it could be you."

I let it hang in the air. The air that was getting wetter and wetter by the second. My hair was clinging to my face and every time I opened my mouth to speak I felt like I was swallowing a drink of water. It didn't help my impatient mood.

"Oh!" He puffed out a laugh like he was offended; likely story. I didn't let up my gaze. "You think it's me?"

I shrugged. "It could be anyone. That's what I'm saying."

He had an annoyingly indulgent smile. I wanted to kiss it off his stupid face.

"Is there something you want to say?" I asked.

I glanced down at his arms. The veins were sticking out and they were unbelievably muscly up close. I wanted to hang off them like a monkey.

He appraised me. "You're quite tenacious."

I shrugged. "I'll get my answers."

His eyes narrowed, the thick lashes bunching up. A silent competition.

&TL&

"Bella!" Alice called. She caught up to us, her breathing still not an issue. My face felt patchy hot.

"You have to tell me who you've got your eye on, maybe I can help you," she clapped, dancing around.

I almost choked on my own saliva. "Um, no thank you, Alice."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Emmett called. Oh Jesus, it gets worse.

"_No one,_" I spluttered. Why were they acting so interested all of a sudden?

"She won't tell anyone. Not yet, anyway," Alice huffed, her little arms crossing over as she jogged.

"How do you expect him to be able to make a move if you won't tell him?" Emmett scoffed.

I shot them a look. "I said I won't tell you not that I won't tell him."

This made them giggle. "Sure," Angela said.

"You have a lot of secrets, Swan." Jasper shook his head, amused.

That's rich coming from you, you flirty little girlfriend having psycho brother loving shit.

"Maybe I will tell him then."

That shut them up. I watched all of their shocked little faces as I jogged ahead of them and finished the 800 meters.

&TL&

Angela and I sat in the smoothie bar after school. I ordered a mango and passion fruit concoction. It was delicious.

"We got nowhere today, did we?" she asked. She stirred her drink, her glasses hanging low on her nose. "Maybe we're barking up the wrong tree?"

I looked out towards Main Street. Maybe we were. It's hard to take it all in in one day. I needed to sleep on it.

"We might be," I said. "But even if they didn't send me the note, there's something so damn strange about them." I took a bite of the pineapple on the side of my glass.

She pushed her glasses up. "Strange, how?"

I crinkled my brow. "You haven't noticed anything strange about the Cullens?" I took a long slurp of my drink, trying to find the right way to word it. "Their eyes?"

She rolled hers. "They wear contacts. I think."

"You think? Do you not think that's a bit strange? What about how pale they are or how they don't need to take a breath in gym class?"

Angela smirked. "You've watched too many movies, Bella."

That was fine if she didn't want to see it. I was going to work it out with or without her help.

My phone bleeped. I slurped away as I checked my emails. One new message from an address I didn't recognize. The subject bar was empty which I found strange for a spam so I clicked it out of curiosity. I gasped, holding my phone away from me.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked, pushing her glasses up further.

I put my phone in front of her face.

She read aloud: "I know what you're doing. They aren't going to help you, no one can."

"It _has _to be them," I said, slapping her leg.

I saw her gulp. "It is awfully strange."

I could feel my eyes getting wider. "After I so obviously tried to get information out of them, they're sending more threats." I glared out of the window, towards the bookstore. "Which one do you think it is?"

"I-I don't know," she stuttered.

"Do you think Edward was lurking in a bush watching us at gym? Or maybe it's Emmett. He was acting pretty strange. Although if you wanted to be sneaky, it's gotta be Alice."

"What if it's Jasper?"

I shrugged. "Then it's Jasper."

"Why would it say 'they can't help you'? That's clearly in reference to the Cullens."

I set my drink down, starting to feel kind of sick. "Because they're trying to throw us off the trail."

"Maybe," she said.

One thing was for sure. It was damn suspicious that I got a reaction out of both Emmett and Jasper today. The two of them were up to something.

This email, deflecting them from the blame, only further convinced me. Was it safe to ask them outright? Maybe I'll just get it over with tomorrow at school.

**Wow, the Cullen's are sooo strange, whatever could be up with them?!**

**Please excuse any mistakes, I had a rough week, (ate bad chicken) we all know how that one goes lol**


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, I sat at my window seat with my laptop. I had a few more friend requests, the most notable being Alice and Emmett Cullen.

I got excited at the prospect of garnering more information about them but they aren't nearly as active online as I thought they'd be. How irritating.

My mouse hovered over the add button on Jasper's profile. Should I do it? My heart rate said no. I exited the page before I did something stupid, like poke him.

I tossed and turned that night. I had lots of strange dreams that I'm sure Freud would have loved to decipher. One moment I was dreaming about running my hands through soft, blond hair, and the next minute my dream blond was holding a knife to my throat.

When I got to school, I wasn't surprised to see that Edward was still not there, but I guess how else would he sneak around leaving notes in peoples receipts?

The day was almost feeling normal. Jessica was full of gossip but it never seemed to be about the people I wanted her to divulge secrets about. The Cullens were all she could talk about last week, what was with that?

I'd had a substitute in English for most of the week. It was Thursday and Mr Berty was finally back. I'd spent most of the morning trying to figure out why the name was overly familiar to me when I remembered Mike and Tyler were talking about him on my first day. Butterflies tickled my insides when I remembered they said Mr Berty was going to give a pop quiz. I wasn't prepared for that.

Mr Berty rolled into class ten minutes late, his tie askew and whatever left of his hair unwashed by the looks of it.

I already missed the sub we'd had.

We were watching a presentation when a note landed on my book. I glanced around confused when I saw Mike smiling at me and nodding eagerly towards the note. His short, dirty blond hair glistened under the lights. Not because it was shiny but because it was covered in wet look gel.

I looked at the note like it had a disease. Partly because Mike had the stomach flu earlier in the week and also because of my note history. It was touchy subject.

I shrugged. What damage could a 17 year old boy do?

_Your hair is pretty today_

Oh, great. I tried not to let my face show how put off I was by his compliment. I just didn't want or need it.

It took every effort I had in me to stretch a smile back at him and nod my head in thanks. I hoped it didn't look like a grimace as much as it felt like one. There was no need to be rude to the guy.

Mr Berty clapped his hands together making the two of us jump. "Something you would like to share, Mike?" he asked, his face boiling red.

I was taken aback at the fury dotted all over Mr Berty's face. We hadn't even opened our mouths.

"No, sir. Anything _you_ would like to share?" Mike replied, with more malice dripping from his lips than I expected.

I snapped my head to Mike in shock. As did a bunch of other students.

Mr Berty's lips seemed to disappear into white lines as rage twisted his features. A few seconds of him glaring at Mike felt like a lifetime, before he seemed to compose himself and carry on with the presentation. Mike had a satisfied half-smile on his face.

_What the hell was that?_ I caught Angela's eye, she shook her head, shrugging her shoulders.

Whatever battle that was, Mike had won for now.

When lunch rolled around, It had hit me that there was no pop quiz in English. I was about to delve into it further with Angela when I noticed that she couldn't meet my eyes.

"What have you done?" I groaned.

She cleared her throat. "Um, nothing." She was glancing between me and somewhere over my shoulder.

"What have you done," I repeated, slowly and through clenched teeth. I took my leather jacket off, draping it on the back of my seat. I wanted to be prepared for this.

She giggled nervously, pushing her glasses higher up on her face. "I just simply brought your name up to Jasper."

"OK. Why do you look worried? That doesn't sound too serious. Unless you told him about my little letters?" I breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to say you confronted him."

"No, no, no. I didn't. But I think he thinks you like him now." She blanched under my outraged look.

Fury and embarrassment ran through my veins. "Why would you – why," I stuttered.

"I didn't mean to say anything at all, once I got started I don't know what happened it was like it all fell out of my mouth. Something about talking to him made the words come really easily. It's actually quite weird the more I think about it..." she trailed off.

"What did you tell him?" I demanded, swallowing the lump in my throat.

She bit her lip, glancing behind me again. "Um, nothing too bad. Just that you liked blonds and that you're not afraid to go after what you want and not to be shocked if you flirt with him."

I shrugged. "I guess I'll just go die in a corner now." I shrank down in my seat. "Most of that isn't even true, Angela." I banged my head off the table, welcoming the pain. "What did he say?"

"He said the last thing you'd been was flirty and that he thinks you don't like him. He seemed sad about it. I thought you had a chance, Bella."

I clenched my teeth. "I'm sensing a but."

She played nervously with the cap of her sweet tea. "No buts. I just mentioned that you treat 'em mean to keep 'em keen."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. That was the worst thing she could do at this stage.

"You do realize you gave him the upper hand? He thinks I'm crushing on him now and he's not even available. He must be feeling pretty good about himself at the minute." I narrowed my eyes. I'd just have to knock him down a peg.

She cocked her head at me. "What do you mean not available?"

"I mean that he has a girlfriend."

"No he doesn't."

"He does," I went on. She was looking at me like I was crazy, which was so often at the minute that it didn't even make me feel bad.

"I asked him. He doesn't."

My mouth made a little 'oh' shape.

"What made you think he did?" She asked.

I scoffed. "How could he not? Look at him." It says it on his social media page. Duh, Angela. I stalked.

Her eyes sparkled. "I _knew_ you liked him. You can thank me at your wedding." She clapped away like a happy little seal.

I wanted to choke slam her. "You mean at my funeral after his whole family kills me?"

She cringed. "I forgot about that."

I rolled my eyes. He didn't have a girlfriend. Was it sad that I did a mental fist pump? Probably, because according to Angela, I'd managed to convince him I didn't like him.

Or maybe that was the right thing to do. Logically, I should be keeping this family on the end of a barge pole, not reeling them in like on the end of a fishing rod.

&TL&

I walked to Drama in a daydream with Jess alongside me. I was nervous about seeing Jasper, especially because his scary sister was in our class too.

I sat with Jess in the same place we'd been all week – three rows from the stage. Mr Bell was still working on the spring play and wanted us to continue to paint scenery.

"Split into groups please! I need more than one tree."

Jess gripped my arm. "Oh, please can we be in Mike's group," she whispered fiercely.

Jasper walked in with Rosalie. His hands were in his jean pockets and he was chatting to her, completely oblivious to my staring.

"Jasper, please show Bella the workings of my theater. Stanley, join Rosalie please."

I looked at Jess in panic. Her eyes bulged, just as panicked as mine which made me giggle.

Rosalie went to grab paint with a sour look. Jasper walked towards me, his mouth was tilted with amusement, at my expense, no doubt. He pulled one hand out of his pocket and waved it towards a table. I followed him to it, putting on my best indifferent face.

I felt the cheeky pout on my face before I could stop it. I heard the low chuckle, it pissed me off.

"Don't get too high and mighty. Angela doesn't know what she's talking about."

This made his smile grow. "I don't know. I've seen you give me the look now and again."

His stupid accent was thicker than normal. He was using it as a tactic. _It won't work_ I told myself but the message didn't reach my knees.

"What look?"

He chuckled. "You know. _The_ look."

A mixture of fake confusion and defiance clouded my face. "Afraid not, sweetheart."

He raised his eyebrows, before letting a slow grin spread across his face. His straight, white teeth beamed contemplatively in the low lighting. "You are brave. I'll give you that."

I threw my head back in a silent laugh. "Should I be scared of you? Please, convince me more," I mocked. He'd just signed his confession.

His strange skin was glowing under a rogue spotlight. I kept my eyes on the spot until he noticed where I was staring. He immediately shifted his arm out of the light.

I met his eyes. I knew he could see the questions swimming in them.

"You know?" he simply asked.

I nodded my head. "Why?"

Why did it have to be him? I felt let down. I'd only known this guy a week but the thought of it being him, it broke my heart.

His look turned fierce and he nodded towards the door. "Come with me."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. So you can drain me of blood?"

"Could you keep your voice down?" His eyes darkened to the point that I couldn't see the pretty gold anymore. He swept his head around, frantically, looking for anyone that may have overheard.

My sassy face came back. "Why should I?"

"You want to know? Then come with me." He rolled his eyes for good measure.

"Fine," I whispered harshly, jumping to my feet. He was awfully demanding for someone who'd just admitted to being the culprit.

He went to grab my arm but I lifted it out of his grasp and strutted out of the auditorium.

"Could you draw any more attention to yourself with that walk?" He shook his head but I could tell from where he was looking that he enjoyed it more than he let on.

I frowned. "What's wrong with my walk?"

"Let's go by the parking lot."

That wouldn't be so bad. I could scream if he pulls out a knife.

It wasn't until we passed his car that I realized he was making towards the large trees behind the lot. Oh no, no no. This can't be good.

Once we were in the covering of the trees he halted suddenly.

I stumbled to a stop behind him. My breath coming out in puffs of smoke. There was nothing coming from him.

"How did you find out?" he whispered, his back to me.

I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets, trying to conserve some heat. "It wasn't that hard. You made it pretty obvious. What I want to know is why are you admitting it?"

He turned to look at me sharply. "Why should I deny it if you already know?" His posture was stiff, his large shoulders rivaling the trees around him.

I shrugged, rocking back on my heels. "Well are you going to tell me why? What do you think I saw?" I had to know what he meant by the first letter. _'I know what you saw'_.

He looked to his right. "I just did." God, is he playing dumb on purpose? "Do I really need to explain what you saw? You're the one who spotted it and put it together."

I threw my hands in the air. "You've told me sweet FA. Why did you do it." I pressed. "And what do you _think_ I saw?"

He moved towards me faster than I thought possible. I stumbled back a little, whipping my hands out of my pockets for balance.

"What do you want me to say? It's not _my_ fault. It's not something that I can control." He pushed a hand through his hair. "You're either extremely observant or I gave it away."

I laughed out loud. The echo boomeranging around the forest. "You could, you know, just not." I couldn't believe this guy. He's outright admitted he's threatening me and he's saying it's something he can't control? "Is everything OK, you know, up there?" I pointed at my forehead.

He grabbed my hand. His ice cold fingers sent shocks through me making me gasp. "What am I missing here?" he asked, with furrowed brows.

He was getting too close. I snatched my hand away.

I growled, grabbing my hair. "Why are you threatening me?" I screamed at him. "What did I see you do?"

His head shot back. Shock written all over his face. "What?" he asked, his head tilting. "I didn't threaten you."

I started pacing. "Is that not why we're here, Jasper? Do I have to spell it out to you?"

He was frustrating the hell out of me. He hadn't moved. I could see his mind working overtime trying to put two and two together. It was official, he was stupid.

"You think -" he started, pointing at me but looking in another direction. "So you don't know -" he made to finish a sentence again but didn't quite get there.

Then he burst into laughter.

He was leaning forward, holding his knees. I made for him, I was going to kick him right in his laughing face.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he got out between laughs.

My leg was already half way to his face before he noticed and grabbed it. His hand was so cold it melted right through my jeans to my skin.

"I thought we were talking about something else entirely," he sighed with relief.

I stopped, confused. "What did you think we were talking about?"

My leg was still suspended. His cold hand gripping my thigh. "You thought I was threatening you?" He almost looked sad.

I bit my lip. "Um, yeah. I thought you admitted it." He let go of my leg, moving his hand to my waist. "Wait, if we're not talking about that, then what are we talking about?"

He bit the corner of his mouth, his eyes moving off into the distance. "I admitted to something alright but it wasn't that. We got our wires crossed."

He looked down, holding in a smile. I wish he wouldn't do that. It makes me want to kiss his whole head.

"So _that's _what you were talking about at gym. Someone's threatening you? I can't believe you thought it could've been me. Angela was pointing me in all different directions today."

I sucked in a breath. "It's like I said, Angela doesn't know what she's talking about."

She so does, but he doesn't need to get so smug about it yet.

"So you don't like me?" Was it just me or was the air thinning?

"You're... alright," I shrugged.

This made him chuckle. I turned my back on him so he couldn't see my smile.

"So if it's not me threatening you, who is it?"

I cleared my throat. "Your brother? He's the only suspect I had until I thought you outright admitted it."

His eyes widened. "Oh my god, it is, isn't it." I felt the panic building. So he _did_ know?

"You mean Edward?" I nodded my head. "No. If you want the proof he's not even in the state right now. He's in Alaska."

"What's he doing in Alaska with a cold?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to tell you that, so how 'bout you pretend you don't know." I blinked. I guess I didn't deserve answers for everything.

"All I received was a hand written note and an email. He could've sent an email from Alaska."

He deliberated. "True, but I highly doubt it."

We'd come back to that. "OK, although I've scored you off my list. You're added to my 'what other secret is he hiding' list."

He nodded glumly. "I'd appreciate if you kept that between us too." He must have really messed up or the secret is _that _bad. I left it for now. I'd work it out eventually. I had other things to worry about.

He nodded his head towards the school. "Come on, you look freezing." I nodded, grateful that I'd be in the nice warm heating again soon. "I'll help you figure it out."

I looked up at him, startled. "You don't have to do that. We're barely friends."

He slung an arm around my shoulder. "We will be, though."

We had to sneak back into the auditorium. Mr Bell was nowhere to be found.

When Rosalie caught Jasper's eye she looked concerned but it melted after a moment with relief.

We sat down at her table with Jess. She handed me a brush and a palette of acrylic paint.

"Bella, we haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet." Her voice was like a lilting flute. Soft and captivating, yet bored. It took all I had not to stare at her in amazement.

I nodded once. "Good to meet you," I smiled, trying to be pleasant but firm. You can't let scary people think they have the better of you. My dad taught me that.

It took a moment but Rosalie returned my smile, it wasn't ecstatic but it was there.

I blinked, trying to shake the fog from my head. Jasper was smiling at me with approval.

"You have an accent," I said to Jasper.

His white teeth sparkled. "Texas, born and bred."

"You don't have an accent." I stated to Rosalie.

He tilted his head as he observed me. "She adapted to the North easier than myself."

I nodded. I guess that sufficed.

&TL&

After school, Charlie took me to the diner even though we had a fridge and a freezer stocked full of food. We sat near the window where I could stare at the forest. When the trees parted just right you could see the lake shimmering. Charlie used to take me to that lake every summer with Angela.

"I haven't spent much time with you yet, Bells. How's school going?

I ate my salad slowly, contemplating the last few days. "It's good. I've made a few friends." And a few enemies, apparently.

He nodded with his crinkly eyed smile.

"I, uh, called your mother." He glanced at me sheepishly.

"You did?" I kept my face neutral.

"I was worried about you. You don't talk about her or Pete, I thought maybe you were missing them too much and you might want to go back."

I shook my head vigorously. "No, Dad. I want to be here," I felt my blood float uncomfortably under my skin, it pulsed with every heartbeat. "and his name is Phil." I could feel the patchy heat on my face, surfacing from my distaste at the thought of speaking to them.

He stared me in the eyes for a few seconds. "What am I missing?" he eventually said.

"His name, it's Phil."

"No not that. Did he do something to you?" His knuckles went white, the skin straining over his clenched fist.

"What? No! I just wanted to let them have their space."

The last thing I wanted to do was to talk to my father about Phil and my mother. Besides, he never did anything, he was just creepy. I didn't realize the reaction it would incite in me at the thought of going back to live with them. I really was unhappy before.

I put my hand over his fist, trying to calm him. "I swear," I whispered. He continued to stare until he believed me or he decided it wasn't worth it.

He cracked a smile. "I just want to protect you. You'd tell me if there was anything bothering you?"

I debated bringing up everything that's been going on since the move but I thought better of it. "Sure, dad," I smiled.

The appreciation I felt for him made tears burn in my eyes. Charlie will never know how much he's changed my life by letting me come live with him.

I grabbed Charlie's hand. "Thank you," I said, my throat feeling thick.

He tilted his head. "For what?"

"For being the best dad ever."

His cheeks went a little pink as he squeezed my hand. "I'm just happy to have you here, Bells. Before you came I was eating here nearly every night if I wasn't with Sue. I know I'm supposed to take care of you but you do the same for me."

"Not nearly as much as – wait who's Sue?" His cheeks went from pink to red. "Dad, who's Sue?"

"Well," he cleared his throat awkwardly. "She's a – uh – friend."

"Girlfriend?" I smirked.

"Would that bother you? If I – uh – had a lady friend?" His mustache twitched.

I choked on a tomato. "Of course not! I want you to be happy, dad. You deserve it." There was a sparkle in his eye that I'd never seen before. I felt like a bad daughter for not noticing it sooner. "When do I get to meet her?"

"Soon, if that's OK. She lives on the reservation near Billy. We could go for dinner next week?" He looked so hopeful, his brown eyes so like mine were wide like a little puppy.

"Of course it's OK. I would love to meet the woman making you so happy." I beamed at him. He returned my smile, his demeanor lighter.

We continued to eat in silence. Letters or no letters, I could get used to this life.

**Your reviews and theories are giving me life! It's making writing this so much fun!**

**Putting this out a little earlier because I was late in updating the last chapter. Let me know where you think this is going!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on Friday morning with a sense of relief in my bones.

Charlie washed away any worries I'd had about moving here. He put me above himself, it was the first time anyone had done that for me.

Last night when we got back, I went to get a peppermint tea before bed and the amount of my favorite foods that had been stuffed into the cupboards and fridge threatened to explode on to me. I had to blink away the emotion prickling in my eyes.

It was easier to get out of bed that morning. It was Friday, I was about to have two days off. Could there be a better feeling?

Angela and I had spent the night dissecting my conversation in the woods with Jasper. I didn't go into detail about him almost giving away another secret. For some reason, I wanted to keep that to myself. So instead I told her that he thought I'd realized he had a crush on me.

I _really_ hoped he didn't mind me saying that. I'd have to warn him today. I would _die_ if Angela said to him in their history class.

The important part to tell Angela was that he swore it wasn't Edward and he was in Alaska Still, we would need to see that for ourselves.

When I got out of my truck in the lot, it took all but ten seconds to find something to make my day improve to greater heights.

My eyes lowered as I took him in, feeling something inside of me awakening. He was just standing there, leaning against the Volvo reading a book. My mind was running through all sorts of fantasies. My favorite one started off with me grabbing his belt buckle and pulling him off into the forest. If there's a God...

Angela gripped my arms and shook me a little. "_Damn_, snap out of it," she giggled. Her straight hair was pulled back off her face and she had glittery earrings on show. She was feeling Friday too.

I played it up for her, fanning myself for good measure and leaning my body against the truck. I added a very obvious leer up and down his body, whistling in appreciation.

Angela giggled, shaking my arm. "He isn't a piece of meat. Control yourself."

His eyes snapped up and met mine, a predatory look in them. Well that's how it made me feel anyway – like prey. I immediately halted my ogling, feeling blood rush to my face. My arms swung uselessly at my sides, all signs of sass disappearing.

"Oh, boy. You really got caught out," she giggled. "Let's get to class."

I pouted at her. "Oh but, please," I begged, nodding in Jasper's direction.

"Today is Angela day. Sorry," she said, holding on to my arm.

I nodded my head in agreement. It had been about me all week.

&TL&

I kept my back to the Cullens table at lunch. Knowing who was sitting there made me feel self conscious about eating, and I was starving.

Jess was nattering in my ear about Edward's hair but I barely took her in, my chicken wrap was my main priority.

"Oh, my god," Angela squeaked.

I immediately reached my hand across the table towards her in concern. When her eyes met mine there was pity mixed with steely determination.

It took me a few seconds to put two and two together. I twisted my head to look at the Cullens table.

There he was, plain as day, the man I had been accusing since day one.

Edward Cullen.

Fear trickled down my spine. I had my chance but now I wasn't sure if I wanted it.

Jess was looking back and forth between us. "Don't tell me you guys have a crush on him, too?" Her hair seemed to frizz impossibly higher towards the ceiling.

"No, Jess, we've just wondered where he's been," Angela said. Her eyes hadn't moved from their table.

"But Bella barely met him?"

Angela sighed. "Sorry, I meant I had been wondering. He took my Biology book last day I was in by accident," she swallowed, staring at Jess until she seemed placated.

She gave in with a sulk, even though the last day Edward was in he didn't make it to Biology.

I glanced back at their table. Edward attempted a small smile, but he looked pained. It made me wince. I guess part of me expected him to come in with excuses but I could see the hatred so clearly in his eyes. Jasper told me it wasn't him, but how could I think otherwise?

He scraped his chair back.

No.

His eyebrows were crunched together as his face turned determined. He was making long strides toward us.

I spun back to Angela. "Don't leave me alone with him, please!" I begged. Something moved in my stomach. Angela looked panicked.

"Bella, Angela, could I talk to you both, please?" His soft voice sounded so innocent.

Angela nodded gently, sympathy in her features. She's such a sucker. Just a second ago she was panicking, now she looked like she wanted to wrap him in cotton wool.

Edward's head was facing the floor, his bronze locks hanging over his eyes. I wanted to see those weird golden orbs.

Go ahead, Edward, remind me why you deserve this.

I took a deep breath, getting up from my chair. I held my arm out for him to lead the way. Never let the enemy walk behind you. My dad taught me that.

We walked into the hallway outside of the cafeteria. My heart was pounding so loud I was sure he could hear it.

Edward stood with his back to us before spinning around. I grabbed Angela's arm, yelping, feeling my back hit the wall. We cowered together, her sympathy for him evaporating.

The blood was pumping thick through my veins. I could feel every pulse, in my belly, to my head and right through to my feet.

Edward had opened his mouth to speak but whatever was going to come out was stopped in its tracks. His face went perfectly smooth, no fake expression of apology, just blank. The only change was the concentration of his eyes, the black orbs followed every infinitesimal move I made.

He took one step forward, giving me a serene, inviting smile. I pushed myself further into the wall, searching for a way to escape with Angela. His presence was so large it was hard to see past him.

"Edward," Angela said in a shaky whisper, "what's going on?"

He barely acknowledged her, his eyes were focused on my necklace.

He took another step. The doors barreled open, Emmett strode out looking furious, grabbing Edward's arms from behind. Jasper was in front of me in a flash, making me jump out of my skin. He turned his back to me. I couldn't see past his large shoulders, but I could hear strange noises almost like fabric ripping and animals screeching. I whimpered behind him, grabbing Angela's hand.

The sounds got further and further away. Jasper grabbed my shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said in a whisper, contrasting with his steely features.

"What the hell was that?" My voice was thick with choked sobs.

Angela was staring at Jasper like she'd seem him in a new light, and whatever that light was, she didn't like.

"You promised me it isn't Edward."

"It isn't," he stressed.

"How can you say that? You literally had to drag him away."

"Edward hasn't been well, Bella. It isn't my story to tell." He gave me meaningful eyes, like he was trying to remind me of something.

It clicked through my foggy mind. This was something to do with his secret. I glanced at Angela, wondering had she picked up on it. She was frowning at the floor.

"What do you mean he's not well? He just had the cold," she asked.

Jasper swallowed. "He's been having a rough time. It was too soon for him to come back to school, we didn't realize."

Angela's face softened. "It's not your fault, Jasper. It's up to your parents to decide. I hope Edward's OK." She nibbled on her fingernail. "Are you sure it's not him sending Bella threats?"

"I swear to you, it's not him. I can't prove it to you, but trust me, I know."

He'd sold her a version of the story, but I wanted the real thing.

&TL&

Angela and I had almost forgotten we'd agreed to go to La Push beach with Mike and Tyler. When she heard Ben wasn't going to be there, she lost all interest, but I still managed to drag her along.

There were a bunch of girls I hadn't spoke to yet and as soon as they saw us, they jogged over.

"Are you dating Jasper Hale?" The blonde one asked, her straight hair sweeping with the wind.

"Um, no?" I said.

They looked at each other and scoffed. The blonde spoke again, "He had his arm around you the other day?"

"We're friends," I shrugged. Sometimes. "He didn't have his arm around me, he caught me when I fell."

They looked disappointed at my answer. "Whatever," she said, and they walked back to Tyler's van.

"Who even is that?" I asked Angela.

"Lauren Mallory," she stated, rolling her eyes. "Just ignore her, she's been after Jasper since they moved here. She's also after Tyler, so just be careful. She can be territorial," she nodded her head once, firmly. "Like a dog."

"Great! Just what I need today."

Angela chuckled and wrapped her arm around me. "Maybe, they'll think we're dating now."

"You wish, hun."

&TL&

The beach was beautiful. I couldn't deny that. The company however… could be improved.

The morning clouds had dissipated allowing the sun to sprinkle across the ocean, its glare dancing in our eyes. It was still early, the sun hadn't risen to its highest position, creating long shadows from the trees littering the coast. A boat was bobbing gently in the distance, close to the large stand-alone cliff spiking out of the sea.

Five boys were already sitting around a campfire. All of them had short dark hair and deep tans. Angela glanced up, shooting me a wink.

Jacob Black looked towards us and caught my eye. Again, he had the same steely expression he wore at my house, he didn't smile or even show any recognition at my presence.

"Oh, great," I whispered. Angela shot me a confused glance. I shook my head to let her know I would explain later. "Um, hey Jacob," I said, with a nervous laugh.

He nodded his head once. I wasn't sure if it was in acknowledgment or resignation. Air filled my lungs as I prepared to sigh; it seemed a nod was all I was going to get until:

"Hey, Bella," he smiled. I blinked at him. "Come join us." He waved Angela and I over.

I looked at Angela in shock, although she didn't know my reasoning behind it. She skipped over, already eyeing up who she was going to sit between.

"Hi Bella. Jake told us about you. You're Charlie's daughter?" A young tanned boy smiled. I returned his smile with a small one of my own and nodded. "I'm Embry." He stuck his hand out and I had to amble towards them to come close enough to shake it. "Take a seat."

I sat between him and Jacob and introductions were passed around. The other boys were Quil, Paul and Jared. Angela sat between the former two, giggles included.

Jacob was stoking the fire. I was surreptitiously watching him when I saw Quil gently kick him on the leg. Jacob cleared his throat, "So, Bella, how're you liking the Pacific Northwest?"

Could this get any more awkward? He clearly didn't want to talk to me. In fact, I was sure I could see sweat beading on his forehead from the effort it took to pretend to like me.

"It's fine," I replied. "Pretty boring, not much going on." That was my second lie of the day.

"Things will start to get more interesting soon," Jacob said with a sneer on his lips. I recoiled, unsure of what I did to make him dislike me so much.

Quil cleared his throat. "Sorry Bella, it's nothing personal. It's tribe stuff between us and people in your town."

"Tribe stuff? Why does that make me the pariah while Angela gets drooled over?"

Angela was looking at me with wide eyes. She flicked back and forth towards Jacob and I, picking up on the tone the conversation had turned to.

One of the boys, Jared, I think, snorted with laughter. "Come over here and we'll drool over you too."

Rowdy, boyish laughter broke out. Even Jacob joined in. I tried to smile, but it felt forced. What could people in my town have to do with tribe stuff? Did someone kill a bear or a wolf or something?

The tension eased between everyone but Jacob and I. I could feel a thick cloud between us forcing unnatural eye contact and quick looks of confusion. Everyone else was chatting and laughing, Angela was having the time of her life.

Eventually, he cracked. I heard a long release of breath beside me, catching my attention. I looked up and Jacob was peering down at me, his lips in a tight line as though contemplating something. "Come with me," he said.

I pointed at myself, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, you," he snickered.

I pushed myself up from the log, feeling uneasy. His behavior was unpredictable and I didn't think I should be alone with him, but I felt like I was going to get answers for _something_. My intuition was tingling.

Angela didn't seem to mind that I was going alone with him, so she mustn't have thought he was that much of a threat.

"Where are we going?" I asked apprehensively.

He nodded towards a tree with large, dried limbs like a spider. "We'll talk over there."

I turned back to make sure Angela would be able to see us from where we sat. Just in case.

We walked together slowly, the sand was thick and dry making it difficult to walk through gracefully. When we got to the tree I perched myself on one of the higher limbs while Jacob sat on the lower one. It made me feel better sitting that little bit higher.

"I'm sorry I haven't been that welcoming to you," he said quickly and quietly.

I stared down at him for a few seconds in confusion. "Well, why haven't you?"

He cleared his throat. "What do you know about the Quileute legends?"

"Not much. My dad used to talk about it when I was little when we came to the reservation. I'm guessing your dad told him all he knows."

He nodded. "It's quite an interesting tale. Basically, legend says the tribesmen are descended from wolves." He eyed me quickly. "Do you like horror movies?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. What has this got to do with anything?"

"I'm getting there," he snapped impatiently.

I blinked at him. His rudeness was so abrupt.

"Can you tell me in a horror movie, what is the wolf's biggest enemy?"

I laughed under my breath. "Really?" He nodded. "OK, uh, wolf as in werewolf?" He nodded again. "A vampire?"

"Bingo!" he said, clicking his fingers.

"Right, well that explains everything." I dropped my eyes to the sand.

"I don't hate you, Bella. There are just people in your town that..." He didn't seem to know how to finish, his eyes flashing with guilt.

This was fun and all, but was I really going to believe Jacob dragged me over here to tell me about wolves and vampires?

I threw my head back and growled. "If you don't spit it out I'm going back to the group."

His cheeks were going patchy and his hands were flailing around trying to find the words for him. "You don't understand how hard it is for me to say it. You just need to be careful. There are people in your town who aren't who they say they are."

"Oh, yeah? Like who?"

"Think about it, Bella," he pleaded. "There are people who just don't… look right,"

I knew immediately who he was talking about. Of course I did. The Cullens. I swallowed thickly, looking off into the distance watching the boat bob in the early morning sun, contemplating what he was trying to say.

Were they vampires? Was that even something I could believe in? I _know_ it, deep in my heart, that those kids aren't normal, but vampires?

"You know who I mean. I can see you've figured it out. I just want you to be careful."

I laughed spitefully. "You've been nothing but unwelcoming to me, even in my own home. Now you're telling me tales about the only people who have been nice to me? For my own good? Why don't you treat other people in my town like this?"

His face crunched up in disgust. "I knew you were friends with them. I could smell them all around your house."

My blood turned cold. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, quietly, "just a hunch."

"What do you mean by that? You don't actually think you're a wolf, do you?"

He looked sulky. "I didn't _say_ I was a wolf. You merely guessed it. Can we make that clear?" he said, a bit louder than normal. I turned back towards the group, they were staring over with a mixture of concern and anger on their faces.

I shrugged. "OK, Jacob Black. You've really made me feel better about this whole situation." I got up to walk away.

"Bella, wait!" He grabbed my arm. "You're telling me there's nothing odd about them you can't explain? Have you ever seen them eat?"

I scoffed. "Of course I've seen them eat..." He wasn't buying it.

"How do they feel to the touch?" I remembered Jasper's knuckles against my stomach, Emmett's arm around my shoulders. "Do they appear stronger or quicker than what would be considered normal?" I thought about how fast Jasper approached me in the forest, how they never seem to be out of breath in gym class.

"This proves nothing," I spat. Although everything was just a nail in the coffin. I just didn't want _him_ to know that. "You're not a friend to me, why are you telling me this?"

"I am a friend to you, Bella. You'll see in time I'm doing this because I care about your dad _and_ you."

What were his motives? He didn't care about me he was a liar. I wracked my brain as to why he would try and turn me against the Cullens. He was going out of his way to make them seem like the bad guys when I'd already been over it with them.

They were nothing but helpful and nice to me. If anything, Jacob had motive enough to be the one threatening me.

That's when it hit me.

It was Jacob.

**Eeeek. Apologies for the late update. It's been a weird few months, what I thought was bad chicken turned out to be a food intolerance hehe, maybe I'll make Bella hate wheat? (Still ate pancakes on pancake Tuesday)**

**I've been putting this off, but I'm ready to go again. I understand if you need a read through or you've given up. If you're still with me, throw me some theories and let me know where you think this is going, because it is goooooing!**


	6. Chapter 6

The wind thrashed against my bedroom window, the branches of a large tree knocking to get in. The only illumination in my room was my laptop screen and a small lamp. It was Sunday evening and although I was supposed to be finishing my English paper I was researching vampires.

Yes, that's what Jacob had led me to.

I'd batted my eyelashes at Jacob and made my escape the day before. I think he thought there was something in my eye, but I got away nonetheless.

As much as I didn't like him, he'd given me the word that had been on the tip of my tongue since my first day here. Edward had looked _murderous_.

Ever since I set foot back in this town and witnessed the Cullens for the first time, I _knew _there was something different about them. You're brain doesn't necessarily register why, but an instinct tells you so. They've integrated themselves so amazingly into the community that it takes an outsider to really see it for what it is.

It wasn't until Jacob suggested – for lack of a better word – that the Cullens were vampires did it really hit me what I'd been missing.

That's what Jasper thought I'd figured out in the woods and that's what Edward had shown me when he came to apologize.

Everything I found online pertained to horror movies or novels. There wasn't one solid story, it was hard to decide what's the truth and what isn't.

Even so, if vampires don't want their existence known and they're trying to integrate into society, then I highly doubt Hollywood has any idea.

Then there's the issue of Jacob. All I could find online were the drooling, flesh eating werewolves, and although Jacob is scary, I just couldn't see it.

It does say that the werewolf and vampire were natural enemies, which is one thing that makes sense. How cliché. Everybody knows that.

Once I'd kind of realized that Edward probably wanted to eat me because he was a vampire and not because he was threatening me, I'd crossed him off my list.

Why did Jacob say he could smell the Cullens at my house? They hadn't been near it that I'm aware of.

Or he was trying to throw me off his trail.

He _wanted_ me to know what he was. He was begging me for me to know how bad the Cullens were. What a cover story.

It would have been so easy for him to drop that note in with my receipts on the kitchen table.

How didn't I see this from the beginning?

&TL&

It was Monday morning and I was about to drop another suspect into the mix with Angela. I didn't know how to tell her everything he said without telling her _everything_ he said.

She was looking over her homework on the hood of her car when I pulled into the lot. I cleared my throat and set her favorite candy bar on top of it.

"Bella! You didn't have to."

"Oh… yes I did," I giggled, more to do with nerves than anything.

Her face suddenly turned serious. "Jesus, what is it now?"

"OK, I need to try to explain something to you that I didn't tell you about mine and Jacobs' conversation on Saturday."

I sighed long and hard trying to think of the right words. Angela's brow had furrowed, her hazel eyes narrowing. "Well, when I was talking to Jacob on Saturday everything he was saying sounded suspicious, like, we've not had a good friendship since I came here and I think he's the one sending the letters." I closed my eyes tight. "He, um, told me about some tribal legends that included the Cullens."

"Really? What did he say?"

I peeked one eye at her in confusion. She was tilting her head in interest.

"You think he could be a suspect too?" I asked.

"We want to find the person, don't we? I'm not going to rule any one out. Besides, he acted really strange around you. Suspiciously so." She tapped her finger against her chin. "Give me the bullet points."

I explained to Angela how Jacob treated me when he came to my house on my first full day. Also how he helped me put the groceries away and I confronted him about the receipts. I told her about the argument we had on the beach. I had to be careful what I said, I didn't want Jacob to sound too crazy so that she might easier swallow what Jacob said about them. I told her that his tribe had some weird decades long feud with ancestors of the Cullens and Jacob was the next generation to continue it. Also how he thought had made friends with them and didn't like me for it.

My argument felt weak without the rest of the information. I couldn't tell her Jacob was a wolf and the Cullens were vampires. I highly doubted they would want that information spread all over school. So instead I told her the tribe had some theories about the Cullens but I tried to skim past it and not make it a big deal. Just enough to let her know he was trying to give me a reason to be wary of them.

"Hmm," she started. "I can definitely see why he would be the most likely option at this point. He had something against you from the beginning. Wait, why did he think you were friends with the Cullens?"

Because he smelt them all around my house. "He didn't say. I guess he got the wrong idea or thought he saw me with them." I shrugged.

"What do we do from here? Do we ask the Cullens for help?"

I wasn't sure about that. "I've had no more letters or emails so we'll just bide our time and hope it ends now that I've cleared the air with him."

She nodded. "I like that plan."

First, I had to find a way to get the secret out of Jasper.

&TL&

How do you ask someone if they drink blood? That was what ran through my mind for most of my classes on Monday.

I was going to have to find a way to signal that I knew without making a big deal out of it. What if they decided to eat me? I hadn't even considered the thought.

After English, I was walking to my next class. My lip was almost bit off me trying to figure out how to approach the subject. I looked down the hall, trying to push past the crowds of kids when I found Jasper. He was walking towards me and when he caught my eye, making one side of his mouth crook up. I decided it was now or never.

I reached him, coming to a much more sheepish stop than I had planned.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Hey," he returned. His large shoulders blocked the view of other kids in the hallways. It was all consuming, making my breaths come deeper as I tried to think of a reason why I couldn't just kiss him there and then.

"Do you have a minute before your next class?"

He nodded his head slowly, looking down at my mouth. "I was wondering when you'd want to talk."

My heartbeat picked up, I could feel my hands starting to shake. Does he know I know?

He gently grabbed my arm leading me towards his locker. I swallowed thickly. There was a war in my head whether to be excited by his touch or terrified.

"Wait until it gets a bit quieter around here," he whispered.

I nodded in agreement, my head slightly fizzled from the sweet scent of his breath.

His head was lowered towards mine, his lips closer than they had ever been. I could feel my chest start to rise with each breath. Panic was setting in, until it started to dwindle into soft contentment. Confusion rose inside of me, I'd never been able to control my anxiety like that before. The shock of it made it shoot back and overcome the happy feelings I'd somehow reared.

Jasper looked at me fiercely. "How are you doing that?"

I shook my head in confusion. "Doing what?"

When the halls were clear he leaned towards me. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Do you know Jacob Black?" I asked and then cleared my throat as though the words scratched on the way out.

I was trying to be brave, staring into his eyes – that's how you get people to tell the truth, my Dad said – his vibrant gold eyes dimmed immediately, turning a milky black. Water prickled painfully in mine as I tried to keep them open.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Once we talk about this, there's no going back," he warned.

"For me _and_ you or just... me?" I challenged.

"For us," he said, softly. "I'd never let anyone hurt you."

I released a breath at that. "So, do you?"

"I know _of_ him."

He was being deliberately vague, I could see the defiance shining through his darkened eyes.

"Are you really going to make me ask it?"

He shrugged. "If I have to –"

"Shh!" I interrupted him. Voices were quickly approaching us. My inner teachers pet didn't want to get caught hanging around between bells.

"Wha –"

I pushed a finger up to his lips, not allowing how soft they were distract me. "Do you hear that?" I asked, lowering my voice. There were vicious whispers coming from somewhere. I could hear them but I couldn't see anyone around us. I looked around and noticed an air vent above the lockers. I creeped closer, the sound becoming clearer.

"How can you even hear that?" he asked, bewildered.

"Can you hear it? What are they saying?"

"Of course I can, they're next door."

The whispers were getting harsher and more furious until the man was trying to restrain himself from shouting.

"Who is that?" I asked.

Jasper's lips went into a grim line. "It's best you don't know."

Suddenly a door opened and the voices were joining us in the hall.

I gave Jasper a panicked look gripping him by the arm, basically trailing him to the closest door which just so happened to be the janitors closet. I may have thrown him inside in my haste.

I pushed the door in, tight enough for it to look closed but still open enough for me to peep through.

"What are you doing?" Jasper whispered behind me, a not so well held back laugh in his words. He was moving around behind me, clattering items.

"Shh!" I repeated.

The footsteps stopped. "Did you hear something?" one of the voices asked.

"Yes, there are 300 people in here, of course you did," the other voice said.

"Shut up. Now remember, bring the $50 or I will tell Principal Wright."

The other voice mumbled something.

"What the hell did you say? Do you want to make it $100?"

My chest thumped as the voices moved, they were just about to walk past the closet.

I gasped, my hand dropping off the door handle. I turned to Jasper in the darkness, squinting to get used to the dim light. "It's Mike Newton and Mr Berty."

Jasper didn't say anything.

"Did you know about this?"

He shrugged. "I overhear a lot. Don't worry about it."

It was all clicking into place. Mike and Mr Berty had an argument in our English class. But why?

"Don't worry myself? Mike is threatening a teacher!" I whisper-screeched. "How can I not worry? He's unstable!" I heard the voices getting louder again so I quickly shut the door leaving us in complete darkness. "This is a whole other level of fucked up."

Jasper smirked. "What level of fucked up were we on in the beginning?"

I shifted uneasily. Hearing Jasper curse made me a little weak in the knees and being in such close proximity with him was difficult enough as it was. My heartbeat was making more noise than anything, I could see my t-shirt move with the pulse.

His cologne was invading my senses; it was subtle and sexy like spices and woods.

"Don't you think this is something I should have been told considering someone's sending me notes?" I trailed off. Was the air crackling with electricity or was it just me?

I should be scared, he was waiting for me to ask the question that would confirm he was a blood drinking psychopath and here I was, the only thing running through my head was how soft his lips looked and how much I wanted to press my own on him.

What other opportunity would I have to do it?

His eyes darkened. I could see him lick his lips and it made the already tense situation ten times tenser. He reached out to grab my hand. "You don't have to be scared of me."

"No?" I asked, meaning to sound strong but achieving the opposite.

He shook his head, yanking me forward slightly until I was right in front of him.

I could feel my breathing pick up again. I'd fallen asleep last week to dreams of wondering what it would be like to have him in a room like this and now that I had him, I had no idea what to do.

"You're scared," he whispered.

Pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear, he slipped his hand to the back of my neck to hold it gently. The chill of it made me clench my teeth. He was sitting on something, making it easy for me to naturally fit between his legs.

"I don't know if I'm scared of the right things."

His icy thumb on my jawline moved across my cheek and I moved my face until his thumb was on my lips. I could feel my heart pounding, adrenaline flashing through my veins. Jasper let out a breath of air, I could dimly see his tongue dart out and lick his lips and I copied his movement, tasting his skin. It was like sweet honey.

The last bell for class went. "Shit, we're going to be late!" I shook my head. "I didn't even get any answers."

He shrugged. "Whose fault is that?"

I rolled my eyes.

&TL&

Coach Clapp had us in the gymnasium to learn theory today. Not that anyone was paying attention.

We still had to dress in our gym kit, which was completely unnecessary. Some of us were sat on the floor, and others were on the bleachers. Angela was sat beside me with Ben on her other side. Her knees were shaking. I felt bad for her even though she had tortured me about Jasper.

"Are you OK?" I whispered.

She glanced at me quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I made a point of looking past her towards Ben.

"No, please, Bella. Not here. Don't say anything. I haven't said anything to Jasper."

I barked a laugh. Coach Clapp gave me a stern look. "You've said _way _too much to him, so don't give me that."

The look of desperation on her face stopped me from joking with her.

What I needed was a plan.

"I have something I need to tell you after class," I whispered, changing the subject.

She looked at me curiously, but I turned away to pay full attention so she couldn't ask me yet.

After 45 more minutes of tedious theory, Coach Clapp finally dismissed us. Not without telling us we had to do a 1000 word essay on everything we just learned. The collective groans rang out.

I watched Jasper jump and grab onto the pull up bar just like last week, raising himself with one arm, his large bicep flexing.

Alice jumped up after him. "You show off!" I heard her squeak.

Jasper chuckled leaning down to cover Alice's mouth with his hand as she desperately tried to turn towards the rest of the class.

I shook my head, bringing myself back to earth.

"Hey Ben!" I called.

Ben stopped putting books in his bag to listen. While I tried to ignore Angela's panicked face in the corner of my eye.

"Ang and I were thinking about meeting on Friday after school to bang this essay out in one go, if you're up for it? We're going to her house. There'll be snacks." I said in what I tried to make my most convincing voice.

I could feel her death grip on my arm.

"Um, sure, that would be great. I could do with your notes, I didn't really pay attention," he said, his face turning pink.

"Perfect!" I said. "Come over about an hour after school."

He nodded and walked away, still with a blush on his cheeks.

I fake coughed. "I think I'm going to be ill on Friday, you can entertain Ben on your own, right?"

She looked at me, half with anger, half with amusement. "I don't know whether to slap you or hug you."

"Neither, just get to work planning your _date_."

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose I'd better. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

My eyes widened as I remembered what I'd witnessed earlier that day.

Her nose scrunched up as she considered it. "Are you sure, Bella?"

I threw my hands in the air. "I saw it with my own eyes. Ask Jasper!"

She put her arm out in front of me stopping me in my tracks. "You failed to mention you were in the janitors closet with _Jasper_!"

"Um, did I?" I squirmed.

"Oh my God, you were? What the hell happened?" Her hands shook both of my shoulders.

"Oh, nothing," another voice interrupted. A very familiar voice. I felt an extra arm on my body that pulled me out of her grasp. I looked up to see Jasper wink at Angela. Her jaw was on the floor.

There was a large part of me that had nothing but hormonal thoughts that I wanted to act on, but I shoved them to the side in order to focus on what was important here and now. He wasn't going to side-track me.

He and I still had to talk.

&TL&

My dad was home already when I got back. I could smell _attempt_ coming from the kitchen. Sue must be coming over.

I dropped my bag on the table. "Hey, dad." I grinned.

"Hey, Bells!" He glanced up from his wok. "We're having stir fry." A smug grin twitched underneath his mustache.

"How about I finish off and you can set the table?"

He nodded and let me take the reins. I added a bit more sauce and adjusted the heat.

I stared out of the kitchen window, absently smiling, thinking about my time in the janitors closet.

"Uh, oh," my dad started. "Who is he?"

I cleared my throat. "Dad, no. We're not doing this."

"Well, I don't know. You're about to meet my woman, ain't you?" He looked like he regretted asking the question.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"That'll be Sue." He ran to the hall mirror and smoothed his dark hair and mustache.

I mouth dropped open. He was like a teenager.

Sue tiptoed in looking like a little lost puppy. Charlie took her coat and the pie she had in her hands. I took the stir fry off the heat and made my way over to greet her.

I hugged her tight, wanting her to feel as welcome in my dad's home as I did.

We ate dinner and enjoyed each others company. I'd met Sue when I was a child when my dad used to take me to the reservation to go fishing with Harry and Billy. Harry had passed away and Charlie had been there for Sue when she needed him most.

At the end of the evening, I gave both of them a hug and headed upstairs to do homework. Later that night I came down for a peppermint tea and saw the two of them cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie.

No one deserved that more than Charlie.

&TL&

My phone pinged.

I blinked my eyes awake, checking the time – 1:21am.

An email notification from another strange address. Not exactly the same as the last one.

_Leave $50 at this address and we'll leave you alone._


	7. Chapter 7

The silver Volvo rolled up into the parking lot right on schedule. My hair was flying around, pieces of it sticking on my lip balm. The forceful rush of the trees captured my attention. The storm clouds were rolling in from the north.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Angela asked. I'd filled her in on the phone that morning, chattering the whole way until we met eachother at school.

"Why wouldn't it be? You were the one who thought they could help us." Inside, I wasn't so sure. Nerves were bubbling in my stomach.

They stepped out of the car, each of them unbelievably graceful, like they were stepping on to a catwalk. Rosalie's hair swished gently in the wind. It wasn't fair, mine already needed brushed.

Alice waved over at us with a slight bounce in her step. I waved back excitedly, forgetting myself. Her good mood was infectious.

When I caught Jasper's eye I beckoned him over to my truck with a nod of my head, trying not to grab too much attention.

I held my phone out to him. "Read this."

He took the phone out of my hand, gently brushing my fingers.

"Bring $50 to this address and we'll leave you alone." His brow scrunched. "That _is_ interesting." He glanced at Edward across the lot who shrugged his shoulders.

That was strange.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. We'll keep an eye on him."

"Great, another suspect added to the list," Angela mumbled.

Jasper blinked. "Mike and Edward we can handle."

She peeked at me, unsure if she'd said something she shouldn't have.

I shook my head. "I didn't get the chance to tell you yesterday. Remember I mentioned Jacob Black?"

Recognition sparked in Jasper's eyes and then morphed into relief. "That's why you wanted to talk about him?"

Angela smirked between Jasper and I. I rolled my eyes when I realized she thought Jasper saw Jacob as competition, not a means to his secret.

"Yeah," I lied. "He, uh, has a problem with me because he thinks I'm friends with you and your family."

He raised his eyebrows, nodding his head. "Makes sense."

"It does?" Angela asked.

He leaned his forearms on my truck bed. "In a way."

I was torn. I didn't know who it was more likely to be. I needed Jacob's story confirmed before I ruled anyone out.

"Are you busy after school?" I asked Jasper.

Angela gasped beside me. I _knew_ it was going to sound like I was asking Jasper on a date.

A Cullen, in broad daylight in the middle of the lot. She was burning a hole through the side of my head.

His lips twitched as he tilted his head curiously.

"Do you want to come over to my house for a while?"

&TL&

"I can't believe you did that!" Angela squeaked. "Wow, you just came out and asked it. Oh my god, you're going on a date with Jasper Hale."

I scoffed. "It's not a date. It's to do some investigating, find out more about Jacob and Edward. Maybe I can flirt some information out of him."

"I don't know if _he_ knows it's not a date..."

My cheeks burned at the insinuation.

We were in Spanish class. I was tapping a pen on my notebook, watching the clock. Thirty minutes until break time. Tedious.

I tried to puff air up into my face to cool myself down; I was feeling very stuffy. My foot was jolting at the same rhythm as my pen.

The rain was battering against the windows; the wind slamming it with more force than usual. The lights flickered overhead.

An announcement came through. _"Would Bella Swan report to Mrs Hayes __Biology__ class."_

My head shot up. What would Mrs Hayes want with me? She's not one of my teachers.

Mrs Goff nodded her head in my direction. "On you go, Bella."

I trudged to the science block, angry that I had to go outside through the storm to get there.

Wind smashed me in the face knocking the air out of me. _Jesus._

The door was swinging wildly. I used all of my strength to slam it shut before jogging across to the next block. I could barely see anything, a thick fog of debris and cloud blocking my sight.

The science block felt wrong. The lights were off and I couldn't hear the typical rowdy classrooms that come with doing experiments. The only sound was the wind growling through the walls and my footsteps echoing on the linoleum. I pulled my sleeves over my hands to stop the eeriness creeping in.

I stepped into Mrs Hayes room, knocking the door gently.

It was empty.

"Hello?" I whispered.

Like the rest of the building, the lights were off and there was no sign that anyone had been there. I peeked further in to look into the technicians room.

"There you are, Bella," a voice said behind me and I recognized the click of the door closing.

I whipped around, backing up against a desk.

Mike and Tyler stood in front of the door looking _really_ pleased with themselves.

A breath came out of me in a huff. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice sounding stronger than I felt, even though my fingers were trembling.

"Having some fun, Bella, we though you might want to join us," Mike said. His sneer was a poor attempt at a smile.

"It _was _you?" I asked. My hand was reaching behind me trying to find anything I could use as a weapon. I felt something long and sharp and I slid it up my sweater sleeve.

Tyler hopped himself up on a desk. "Yeah. This block was evacuated when the power went out. Mike and I thought we should have a little party. You were the first person we wanted to invite."

Anger pumped through me. So they think they can send me that email last night and then bait me into coming here alone? I should've turned back when I saw the lights out. How could I have been so stupid?

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself as much as possible. It was the only way I was going to get answers.

"And why would you want to invite me?" I asked.

Mike chuckled, strutting towards me. He pulled at them hem of my oversized sweater, much too close to an area I'd never want him near. I was fleetingly glad that I had put my hair in a top knot today, stopping them from grabbing it.

"We just want to get to know you better. You're never alone. You _always_ manage to be with someone. If it's not Angela it's Jasper Hale." Tyler said. He wasn't even paying attention to me, he was staring at the door.

"So because you couldn't find me _alone _like you wanted to from the beginning. You thought you'd trick me into your company?" I screeched.

Mike and Tyler shared a glance. "Um, yeah, I guess. We thought it would be fun," Mike said. It sounded like a question.

These two were really sick. What were they going to do in school? Kill me? What had I done for them to hate me so much?

"So why the letters?" I chanced.

They shared another glance. This time a panicked one. Tyler snapped his eyes on me furiously. "What did you say?"

"The letters," I repeated slowly. "Did you really think you were fooling anyone?"

Tyler hopped off the desk making my spine snap straight.

"What the hell do you know?" he growled.

The door clicked open and relief shot though me so hard I thought I would burst into tears.

Jasper pointed at Tyler. "You. Sit," he demanded.

Tyler gulped in unison with me. Jasper was scary, and yet my fear vanished in to thin air.

His broad shoulders basically hid the door behind him, his face controlled rage. There was no doubt he could take care of himself if it came down to it. There was a smooth confidence in the way he held himself, almost arrogant. That confidence said you didn't want to get on the wrong side of him.

For a fleeting moment I felt sorry for the two of them.

I rested my hands on the table behind me, feeling my makeshift weapon clang gently on the desk.

Mike's face went white before he bolted for the door. His fist wrapped around the handle as Jasper slammed it shut from the top and then simply nodded his head towards Tyler. Mike scrunched his face up holding back tears and went to join him.

The lock clicked, sending a pang through my stomach. We had them and they couldn't leave until they told us the truth.

Jasper leaned against the door and folded his arms. He gave me a once over, his gaze lingering on my eyes. My fingers began to tingle, feeling warm under his stare. A small smile was creeping its way to the corners of his mouth.

He moved his head in the direction of the two boys signaling for me to proceed and I shook myself out of the fog.

I turned to both Mike and Tyler who were watching our interaction with sullen looks.

"When did you decide to start sending letters?" I asked.

Mike cleared his throat. "You weren't here yet," he said, fiddling with his hands.

Tyler nudged him with his elbow. "Shut up, man!"

"Finish what you were saying," Jasper commanded.

"Like I said, you weren't here yet. W-we needed the money f-for-" Tyler put his head in his hands as Mike spoke. Mike, seeing this, whimpered slightly. "Look it doesn't have anything to do with you, I-I shouldn't have to tell you."

I laughed out loud. "Nothing to do with me? You're the one who lured me here! Tell me what the _hell_ is going on!" I banged my fist on the desk, my breaths coming out loud and fast.

"Answer her!" Jasper yelled. Making all three of us jump.

"OK, OK, man, _jeez_. Mr Berty, he was sleeping with my sister when she went here. He got her pregnant." He started crying. Deep, guttural sobs wrenched out of him. "I wanted to get him back, so me and Tyler, we started sending him letters to get money off of him. We tricked him into thinking he was meeting my sister and we, well we..."

"Mike, shut the fuck up, man, I mean it," Tyler threatened, his face turning purple.

Mike stood up, kicking his stool back. "You know what, Tyler? _You_ shut up. You've been forcing me to do this for months and you don't even care about Sarah or her baby!"

My mind was frazzled. "Stop." I interrupted. "What has this got to do with me?"

Mike scrunched his brow. "You? Nothing. We just brought you here for a party," he whimpered.

Jasper pushed off from the door. "You haven't been sending letters to Bella?"

"What? No! Why would I do that? I like Bella. I thought she might like me too that's why I brought her here."

I froze. I could feel my mouth form a little 'O' shape as I caught Jasper's eye.

He opened the door. "You're out of luck, Newton. She's with me."

"I thought as much," he replied, sulking.

What did he just say?

"Now get out of here, go back to your class," Jasper ordered.

"You won't tell anyone, though, right?" Mike stammered.

Tyler hadn't said much throughout the whole exchange but his head snapped up to see our reaction. Mike was right, he didn't care about his sister, he just wanted something to do.

I cleared my throat. "We won't tell anyone. It's your problem, not ours."

As soon as they shuffled out I slammed the door shut. "What was that?" I whisper-screeched. I threw my hands in my hair, doing a lap around the room. "Wow, Mr _Berty_."

Jasper chuckled. "I said you wouldn't want to know yesterday, didn't I?"

I blew out a breath and watched him pull a stool up and sit down. "You sure did." I shook my head. "At least I know that it's not them. It really freaked me out when they came in behind me."

His jaw clenched. "I bet it did."

A continuous bell rang out overhead.

I slammed my hands over my ears. "_Jeez._"

An announcement rang through: _"Would all students report to the gymnasium."_

"I wonder what's going on?" I pulled my weapon out of my sleeve and set it back on the desk. It was an envelope opener.

He held his hand out to me. My stomach fluttered as I took it, the iciness shooting through me.

"The storm, probably."

&TL&

The wind was howling as we made our way to the gymnasium. My eyes watered as it slapped me and I tried to pull my sweater up to cover my face as much as possible. We bust through the door and I immediately felt the heat warming my bones.

I couldn't believe how this day had turned out. I thought I'd figured out it was Mike and Tyler, it was just too convenient how similar my email was to the conversation I overheard with Mike and Mr Berty.

Now I was back to square one.

It was strange that my email was almost like a copycat of Mike's. Wouldn't it take someone who knew what Mike was up to? Like Edward.

I felt a pang of guilt and peeked a look up at Jasper. He'd been so helpful to me and here I was contemplating that his brother was a psycho again.

Would he know if it was Edward? If he did, would he tell me?

His brow furrowed as he peered down at me. I blinked the thought out of my head and looked down at my sneakers.

How was I ever going to look Mike or Tyler in the eye again knowing what I know. I was _dying_ to know what they did when they tricked Mr Berty into thinking he was meeting Mike's sister.

How did Jasper know about all of this already and did he know what Mike was about to admit until Tyler stopped him?

My hand was starting to get slightly numb, but I welcomed it. The feeling of his fingers threaded through mine burned me on the inside even if it was like sticking my hand into a freezer.

I wondered did he realize how intimate this was to me. This is not how you hold hands with your mother; I'd only ever done it like this with my ex boyfriend in Phoenix. That ended when Phil kicked him out of the house.

I still don't know exactly why that happened.

Jasper's hand squeezed mine. I peeked up at him, he was looking ahead, squinting his eyes from the wind. He was so beautiful. The feel of his hand frayed all of my nerve endings, in parts of my body I didn't know could wake up like that. I swallowed thickly, looking towards the gym.

I still had something else I needed to figure out. I could listen to rumors all day or crazy tribal legends, but it only mattered coming from him. I prayed today was the day he would open up to me and settle all of this.

&TL&

The gym was hiving with students. Pinched cheeks giggling with excitement on the prospect of missing out on class.

I quickly found Jessica and Angela, reluctantly letting go of his hand. His hand moved to my hip. He was talking to Alice. Did he even notice he'd not let me go?

"What's going on?" I yelled above the babble of voices.

Angela linked arms with me, pulling me away from Jasper's grasp. "Where did you go?" she whispered.

I raised my eyebrows to her in response. I'd explain later.

"The storm is supposed to get worse. They're sending us home," Jessica replied, shaking my arm with excitement.

The lights flickered above us as if on cue. I was surprised they were still going considering the science block had been out for a while.

I could hear the windows rattling dangerously.

"Didn't your dad take you to school today?" I asked Angela.

She nodded. "I text my brother, he can come and get me."

Alice popped up beside me. "Does anyone need a ride?"

"I drove and Angela's brother's coming to get her." I looked at Jessica. "Do you need a ride?"

She shook her head and simply said: "Mike."

I swallowed thickly at the thought of her traveling alone with Mike and I debated telling her what he and Tyler had been up to.

Alice caught my eye and shook her head imperceptibly.

"Thanks for the offer," I said, a little uneasily.

A hand was in my back pocket.

Jasper took my phone out and handed it to me to put my pass code in. I did so and he took it back.

He was typing something. "I'll text you when I'm on my way." His own phone buzzed and he handed mine back to me. I checked my screen and there was a message to Jasper saying: _'Thanks for coming to my rescue earlier'. _

I looked up at him. "I already did say thank you!"

He smirked. "I'll see you soon."

As they left, Jessica grabbed my wrist. "You have no idea what I'd do to have Edward talk to me like that."

I half-smiled, but I felt for her. I knew it was bad but part of me wanted Edward to show her the attention she desperately wanted.

We were huddled together, making our way to the parking lot. Angela's extra jacket was hanging over the top of our heads. Not that it was doing much.

"There's Colin," Angela shouted over the gale.

I peeked up through the fog to see a man jogging towards us.

"Colin!" she called. "You remember Bella?"

"Little Bella Swan? No way. You're all grown up," he exclaimed, whistling.

"Yep, that's what happens, I guess," I laughed uncomfortably.

I could vaguely see the cute, carefree boy I remembered through the premature lines and the sad look in his eyes.

Angela said he'd been in and out of rehab, she hadn't elaborated and I hadn't asked her too. She could share when she was ready.

"Good to see you, Bella," he smiled at me, a little longer than necessary.

Jess nudged me and smirked.

Great.

&TL&

The rain was worse than I'd anticipated. I was surprised the school let us drive home in it instead of keeping us until it subsided. It was rapidly flooding and my truck was groaning with the effort.

I drove through Main Street and made it to the part of the 101 that was surrounded by forest. This was the part I was worried about most. I wanted to get home as soon as possible but I knew I had to take it slow.

The rain picked up impossibly further. My wipers were no match for it. I was taking a bend when I felt my wheels move out of my control. I was out of control.

I took my foot off the gas to let my truck naturally slow, but the squeal of the tires continued. I wailed over the screech grabbing on to my seat.

I couldn't see if there were any other cars, I didn't know if I would hit someone or a tree or what would happen. I spun around to face in the other direction when my truck suddenly stopped.

The only sounds were my heavy breathing and the rain smashing against the metal.

I looked around as quick as possible. How was I back in the place I started?

I scanned the area. It was impossible. It was as though nothing had happened.

My door wrenched open. I screamed, scooting to the other side of the seat.

A soaking wet mop of blond hair stuck its head in. "What in the hell happened?" Jasper's southern accent which is usually quite subtle came out thickly.

I blinked in confusion, pushing my body away from him.

"H-how did you save me?" I leaned as far back as I could on the opposite window.

He breathed heavily through his nose. I could see his anger, it was written in his black eyes. He hopped into my truck, slamming the door shut.

"I didn't. Somebody else did."

"Who?" I asked.

His jaw clenched as he looked through the front window. His blond curls were flattened against his face, droplets of water landing on his lips. Eventually he turned to meet my eyes.

"I don't know."

**Mike and Tyler are up to something that's for sure! But does it have something to do with Bella? Not really.**

**Who saved Bella on the highway?! Was it another Cullen?!**


	8. Chapter 8

I towel dried my hair roughly, only increasing the whirling my head was already doing.

"Relax," Jasper said, his hands behind his head. He was looking far too comfortable in my childhood bedroom. The pastel yellow walls almost made me feel embarrassed.

I threw the towel beside my bed. "How are we going to figure this out if we can't even trace a simple email address?"

Jasper frowned, propping a fluffy pillow behind his neck. "Good point."

I growled at him.

"The point is," he began, lifting my ipad from the bedside table, "I can trace people better than I can trace email addresses."

"Oh?"

He shrugged, handing me the ipad to unlock. "It's a talent of mine."

I had a fresh hoody half over my head when I froze. "Care to elaborate?"

He fixed me with his stare. "Come on, Bella. I know you know."

I pulled the hoody on fully, hiding my hands with the sleeves. "Know what?" I asked, leaning against my dresser.

He grinned slowly, looking back at the screen. "Cute, but not convincing. Alice already told me. I thought I'd save you the nervous build up."

I blinked. "I've never told Alice anything."

He sat up, patting the covers beside him. "Alice can see the future."

I dropped down onto my bed.

"Tell me you haven't noticed she's a little strange. She knows what you're going to say before you say it."

She knew what Angela and I were doing when we were asking her about Edward.

"But that doesn't necessarily mean she knows the meaning behind it, unless she's looked in to your future previously," he explained. "Or guessed."

"Great," I squeaked out. I was running over everything I'd said and done from the moment I'd laid eyes on them.

"She doesn't tell me anything."

"Great," I repeated.

He threw his head back, chuckling. "Stop worrying. Alice really likes you. She says you're going to be great friends." He rolled his eyes, as though he'd heard it one hundred times.

I gave a half-smie. "How can she say that knowing how I feel about her boyfriend?"

"Her husband." Jasper smirked. "They're married."

I shook my head slowly. "How did your parents allow that? They're seventeen."

Jasper fiddled with his ring, actually looking awkward. "Well, Edward hasn't been seventeen since 1918 and Alice isn't much younger."

I laughed. I did, but Jasper didn't. His eyes met mine, judging my reaction.

"If you think that's bad," he whistled, "you ain't going to like what else I have to tell you."

I paused, not giving anything away.

"I'm physically nineteen but my nineteenth birthday was in 1863."

I jumped off the bed like I'd been set on fire.

"What?" I screeched. "How?"

He gave me a knowing look. "I think Jacob Black covered that for me."

I swallowed thickly, dropping back on to the bed. "But how can it be true? Things like that just don't exist."

"It's right in front of you."

He was right. As usual.

"Can anyone else in your family do what Alice can?"

"Edward can read minds, I can feel emotions."

I swiveled so hard I almost came off my bed again. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

He grabbed my arm, planting me back in my spot. I could tell he was getting impatient with me.

"Edward can't read _your_ mind. We don't know why. You could be some sort of shield, your power would manifest as a vampire. I _can_ sense your emotions, I just don't know the reasons behind them. But I can guess." A knowing smile stretched his lips.

"I would have a power?"

He blinked. I focused on his full lips, which looked rosier than normal. "Don't get any ideas. Being a vampire isn't as easy as it sounds."

Who said it was easy? Vampires drink blood.

A tremor ran through my body when I remembered the man beside me probably wants to kill me more than help me.

"Don't panic," he said. "We don't drink from humans anymore."

"Do you want to drink my blood?"

He let out a deep sigh. "In theory? Yes. But it's not a life I choose for myself anymore."

I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"That doesn't mean it's not difficult."

I nodded, my eyes dropping to the floor. "What do you – you know?"

He smirked. "Animals."

Was this moment even happening? I felt like I would wake up any moment in Phoenix and it would be all one elaborate dream.

"Tell me." It was a small question but I knew it was a lot to ask.

He grinned, his straight, white teeth gleaming. He lay back into his previous comfortable position, pulling me with him.

He told me all about his human life, his change and what it was like before the Cullens. He told me about meeting Alice – I felt a twang of jealousy at the thought of them together – what it was like for her when she met Edward. That made me feel better.

He told me about Edward taking a liking to my blood on the first day, going into detail on what it's like to be a vampire.

I told him about my run in with Jacob, mentioning that he smelled vampires around my house.

It was night time by the time we got through everything. Charlie would be home any minute.

"You want to see the note?" I peeked a glance at him, picking at a thread on my sweater.

I pulled it out of my purse where I had put it with my other receipts.

He took it gently, turning it over on each side. He even put it up to his nose.

"Is everything alright?"

He inhaled again. "I can smell the person who sent this."

I gasped. "You can?"

He put the note down. "I've never encountered them before but I'll know now when I'm around them."

I stared blankly, making his eyebrow raise.

OK, yeah, got it. His super senses would work it out.

He stared out of the window towards the lush green trees that were swaying frantically. The thunder rolled overhead.

"What is it?" I asked.

He was making me nervous. He always answers, even if it's to tell me to mind my own business.

I poked his hand, hoping to illicit a response. His lips twitched in an almost smile. "What's wrong?"

"It's just," he began, "why did Jacob say he could smell vampires around your house?"

This was precisely the thing that stopped me from ruling Edward out. If Jasper didn't know, how would I?

&TL&

Flyers littered the floor and the walls in school. I ripped one off of my locker taking a closer look. A massive pumpkin was stretched across the A4 paper making it look pixelated. It had black writing in the center.

'_Harvest Festival: This Saturday 10am – 10pm' _

Hay was littering the floor. Bales of it were bunged outside of each classroom, almost blocking the entrance.

It was already coming up to the end of September and I hadn't even noticed the time go by. It felt like just yesterday I was in the dry Arizona sun.

The rain beat against the high windows and I couldn't bring myself to miss the heat. I snuggled further into my fuzzy sweater feeling a slight ping of contentment. I folded the flyer into my back pocket.

An arm linked through mine. "Where _have_ you been?" Angela asked.

I pulled the flyer out of my back pocket. "Are we going to this?"

"Um, yeah," she said.. "I go every year. Plus, you have to be there to hear all about my night with Ben."

"Oh my god. OK, I am definitely going."

"I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't like me like that?" The ends of her hair were going to be run ragged if she didn't stop chewing on them. I slapped her hand away, holding back a chuckle.

"Trust me, he likes you like that."

She glanced at me, unconvinced, lifting her hair again.

"Just trust me."

&TL&

I woke up on Saturday morning to grey clouds looming on the horizon. There was a touch of sun beating through my window, but it wasn't long until the clouds passed over it making it feel like it had never been there.

I smiled. The Cullens would be at the fair. Alice already told them they would of course, having predicted it.

We hadn't had any answers about what happened with my truck on the highway. We knew it was something supernatural. Jasper and his family hadn't had any run ins with other vampires in the area.

Which brought me back to Edward. According to him and Alice, he hadn't even left the school at that point. I felt bad for getting Jasper to ask, but I think even he was stumped as to who it could be.

Jasper made me swear that I wouldn't tell Angela anything. He said it was dangerous for humans to know. I wondered why I was the exception to this. Why wasn't it dangerous for me?

I put on my favorite jeans, belting them around my waist. I spent too much time fussing over my hair, knowing full well the wind would destroy it as soon as I stepped out into the elements.

I parked up at the school, finding Angela by the picnic tables. She was sitting on a checkered blanket drinking hot chocolate.

I plonked down beside her. "Hey. Who are you here with?"

"Bella," she choked, "you scared me." She set her hot chocolate down and pushed her hair behind her shoulders.

"Are you OK?" I asked. Her eyebrows were scrunched down in stress. This wasn't the normal carefree Angela I was used to seeing.

She met my curious gaze. "So you know I had my date yesterday?"

I nodded enthusiastically, but she shook her head.

"We were in my room doing homework, it was going great. Until my brother storms through my bedroom door and insists I can't keep it closed. Starts grilling Ben about people we know. He asked about you, the Cullens, Mike and Tyler. It was really weird."

Her face lowered. "He scared the shit out of Ben, and then this morning he came with me and my parents to the festival. He sat here with the grumpiest face on him. I was just so angry that he ruined my night with Ben that we got in to it." She rubbed at her eyes, pushing tears away.

"Oh, Ang," I soothed, rubbing her back.

"He stormed off, pushing stuff off the tables. I don't know where he's gone."

I looked around, noticing there was a lot of food overflowing the bins already.

"Anyway," she continued. "I'm not going to let it ruin my day. I'm going to drink my chocolate, eat candy apples and put myself in a food coma."

I smiled softly at her. "Agreed."

"Bella, there you are!"

My mind stood still for a moment as I tried to place the heavily familiar voice.

"Honey, I've missed you so much! You wouldn't believe. Haven't we, Phil?"

Shock raced through my veins. "Mom?"

Surprisingly strong fingers gripped my upper arms turning me in to a warm embrace. For a second I melted in to it, yearning for the comfort I desperately wanted. I rested my head on her chest, smelling her fruity perfume.

Medium length brown hair tickled my face and I wrinkled my nose against it. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

She pulled me back by my shoulders, using her thumb to wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"Oh, sweetie," she said. "We were in Seattle. Phil's on loan for another club. I called your dad and he told me about the harvest festival and I just had to come see you."

She was browner than the last time I'd saw her and her brunette hair had caramel highlights through it. I threw my arms around her again, nuzzling her neck.

"Hi, Mrs Dwyer." I heard Angela say sweetly behind me.

I pulled back to allow my mom a chance at a polite response. I stood sniffling while she hugged Angela.

"How long have you been in Seattle?" I asked.

"Well," she started tentatively. "Phil got the call before you left. It was pretty much instantly after you went."

I scrunched my eyebrows confused.

"Phil!" My mom called.

I watched him walk over feeling the frown take place. I was confused by how much hostility I held for him.

Did I think he'd taken my mom from me?

No, that wasn't true. I'd had enough of Renee, I didn't even call her mom at home. Phil was a welcome reprieve for me.

Was I jealous that they'd been an hour away this whole time and I didn't know?

I stood back, feeling overwhelmed.

A hand clapped my shoulder.

"There she is," Phil said.

He didn't look any different. Still the same creepy step dad.

"Hey, Phil," I deadpanned. Realizing my dismissive tone might hurt my mother, I plastered a forced smile on to sweeten it.

He grabbed me similar to how Renee had, gripping both shoulders. Except he made a point of looking me up and down and whistling.

"Bella, how can you have grown so much in a month?"

I glanced at Angela who was looking at Phil with barely concealed disgust. Not dissimilar to how most kids look at their parents when they're being embarrassing. I caught her eye, giving her a small nod to say _yeah, he's creepy, right?_

"I've been eating a lot of vegetables," I responded.

He gave one short laugh. "Right," he said, his smile dropping, as though he was unsure if I was being sarcastic.

"There's your dad and Sue," Renee said. "We're going to go catch up. Come on, Phil."

My mom held my cheek for a second before dragging Phil away.

Angela stepped in front of me. "He's so _weird_," she said, shivering with disgust.

"I know, right?" I agreed, nodding.

I watched Renee hug Charlie from a distance and then he gave Phil the cop stare and what looked like a very firm handshake.

"Are the Cullens coming today?" Angela asked.

I shrugged. I hoped so.

"Want to go in the corn maze? Ooo, candy apples. Be right back."

I giggled and walked to the corn maze entrance.

I found them sitting at a picnic table. All of the Cullens were there including the two I presumed were their parents.

I don't know why I let their beauty shock me. Of course they were going to be stunning. Now I know that it's a product of vampirism, but somehow I couldn't see how they could be any less beautiful as humans.

Carlisle had shining, slicked back blond hair, lighter than Jasper's honey locks. Esme had flowing caramel hair, perfectly coiffed like a 1940's housewife.

Alice caught me staring and gave me an enthusiastic wave. I waved back, feeling shy. Edward gave me a small smile, but looked down like a submissive animal.

I bit my lip, unsure if I'd been too cruel to him.

Jasper was leaning his back and forearms on the table. His legs were spread out and his face was tilted towards the clouds. I wanted him to open his eyes and look at me. I know he knew I was there. Yet, he continued to face the hiding sun.

Angela handed me a chocolate apple with sprinkles.

"You know me so well," I grinned.

I took a bite and moaned at the chocolatey taste. "Sexual," I said.

Angela giggled, taking a bite of her own caramel one.

The crunching of our apples was all that could be heard as we tried to make our way through the winding path.

Kids were giggling some bales away. Another was crying ferociously while his mother shushed him.

"This is eerie, right?"

Angela nodded. "Definitely."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I didn't want my apple anymore.

A bale moved beside us making us shriek with fright. Angela grabbed my arm, giggling. I tried to join in but I just felt sick. Something didn't feel right.

"Come on, let's get to the end of this thing," she said.

The exit was right beside the entrance, meaning we had to go through the whole maze before we could leave. I wanted to turn back but I couldn't remember what way we'd gone.

A bunch of seniors ran past us, knocking us out of the way. Angela yelped as she got bashed in the opposite direction as me.

"Ang?" I called.

No answer.

I swallowed thickly, keeping my eyes peeled for a promising exit.

The wind whistling was the only noise. It was whispering words in my ear as it made pieces of my hair fly in all directions.

I swear it said my name.

A ferocious gust hit me from behind, blowing me forward.

"_Bella._"

I whipped around frantically looking for the faceless speaker.

"Ang? Is that you?" I asked into the eerily quiet air.

I knew it wasn't. The voice was too deep to be her.

"_Bella,_" the voice spat. It was getting closer and angrier.

I backed in to a hay bale, trying to cover all of my bases. I pushed further back blocking any air behind me.

Something rustled in my ear. I pushed off from the bale, turning slowly as I walked backwards. What looked like gruesome, gray fingers wiggled through where I'd just been standing.

Fear squeezed my heart. I screamed and sprinted, pushing bales out of the way as I clawed desperately tried to find the exit.

I turned a sharp corner and finally saw it. Bright, open light.

I pushed harder, hearing the whispers of the hay beckoning me to stay. They were closing in behind me, squeezing my shoulders, trying to trap me.

I was almost there.

"_Bella!_" The voice shouted from the left turn beside the exit.

I wailed as it snagged me around the waist, my legs flailing in the air. I used the half eaten apple in my hand to batter the person on the head.

They dropped me in favor of clutching their head.

I scampered away as far as I could crawl. Voices from the exit were getting louder and Jasper was beside me in an instant.

"Bella?" He kneeled down to my level.

I was openly sobbing. I grappled up his body, trying to escape the person behind me. I stuttered but the words weren't there.

"You're alright," he said just above a whisper, restraining my arms in front of me.

I looked at the apple in my hand which had a bit of blood on it and I swiveled to look at the person on the ground.

It was Phil. People were surrounding him shining the flash on their cell in to his face.

"Somebody call an ambulance," an unknown voice cried.

"Oh, my god," I choked out, registering what I had done. "Someone was chasing me, Jasper, I swear," I blubbered.

He stood up, pulling me with him. He turned towards the exit were Angela came bounding in.

She wrapped her arms around me. "Are you OK?"

I shook my head, crying in to her shoulder. "Someone was chasing me and then he jumped out and grabbed me." I pointed at Phil. "I thought it was him, I didn't think, I just hit him."

"What's going on?" I heard my mom ask.

I hid further in to Angela's shoulder, moving backwards so Jasper's large body was hiding us.

"Phil? Oh, my god. Sweetie, are you OK?" she asked, rushing over to him. Her voice was a high-pitched squeak. "What the hell happened?"

He pointed in my direction. "_Your_ daughter hit me with an apple! Repeatedly!"

Renee gasped, turning in my direction. "Bella?"

I swallowed and dragged my eyes up.

Phil's eye was already bruising and blood was dripping down his cheek.

Carlisle entered the maze. His presence made everyone part like the red sea. He leaned down to look at Phil's eye.

"Is he going to be OK, doctor?" Renee asked, smoothing her skirt before grabbing on to his forearm.

Typical. Just the same old Renee.

"He needs to come down to the hospital for stitches, but I think he'll live."

Phil glared at me, making me shrink behind Jasper whose back went impossibly straighter as he shielded me.

Carlisle helped Phil up and walked him out of the maze.

When Phil's glare went to the hospital, I was left with my mothers.

**Omg, does Bella ever get a normal day?**

**Where do we think this is going? Who's looking suspicious?**


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in the hospital waiting room with a weak coffee in one hand and Angela's grasp in the other.

The wall to ceiling windows behind us exacerbated the pounding of the rain. An omen.

Renee was with Phil and Carlisle while they stitched him up.

Angela leaned her head back on the plastic seat. It wasn't until I felt the shaking that I realized she was laughing.

I glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she choked out. "Come on, you have to agree it's pretty funny."

I let go of her hand.

"I knew you were resourceful," she said. "But, damn." Her laughs were echoing in the hallway.

"You can come in now, Bella," Carlisle's soft voice called from the double doors.

I looked up at him expecting to see a glare of disapproval. Instead, he gave me a supportive nod.

They were at the furthest bed. My shoes squeaked as I walked over making them turn their heads in my direction.

They did not look happy.

Phil was sitting on the side of his bed, Renee was sitting down beside him. His feet didn't reach the ground making him look like a big child.

His eye was swollen and bruised, with stitches on the end of his eyebrow.

I winced at the sight.

I stood in front of them. Phil wouldn't look at me and shied into Renee. My face must have shown my distaste because Carlisle patted me on the shoulder giving me a meaningful look.

Right. Apologize.

"I'm sorry, Phil,"

He still wouldn't look at me.

"I don't know what else to say."

"I'm not going to press charges," he said, finally looking up.

I hadn't even thought of that as a possibility.

Renee raised her eyebrows at me, urging me to continue.

"I was being chased, I thought I was in trouble and when you grabbed me I thought I'd been caught," I rushed out. "It doesn't excuse it. I just didn't know what else to do."

"I'm going to miss work now, you know. How do you expect me to provide for your mother?" Phil asked, his voice getting angrier as he went on.

"It was an honest mistake. Wasn't it, Bella?" Renee said, rubbing Phil's back.

"Really. It was. I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. I didn't even know it was you," I stressed.

He nodded, looking down again.

I rolled my eyes, jolting my mother in to giving me her most severe look.

"Let's go, Bella," Carlisle said.

He led me out of the ward where my dad was waiting.

Charlie put his arm around me, nodding at Carlisle. "Thanks, Doctor Cullen."

"You're welcome, Chief Swan. See you later, Bella."

"Angela's parents came for her," Charlie whispered.

I nodded, looking down at the ground.

In the silence of the car, he turned towards me. "You've got a good aim."

"What?"

Charlie's mustache twitched. "That was some wack. Maybe it'll knock some sense in to him."

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "How can you say that? I've assaulted a man."

He shrugged. "I didn't see it. Would you like some ice cream?"

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Well?" he asked.

"What kind?"

He turned the engine on. "Whatever you want, kid," he chuckled.

&TL&

I hadn't heard from Renee. I didn't know whether she was still in Forks or if she was back in Seattle or even the whole way back in Arizona.

I couldn't bring myself to ask my dad because every time he remembered the assault he hummed the Rocky theme tune and threw air punches.

I'd analyzed that day over and over again, and the more I did the more I was sure it was just my imagination and I'd bashed my stepdad over the head for nothing.

People had been trying to high five me in the hallways in school as if I was some sort of hero. How does assaulting someone classify as a hero?

I hadn't spoken to Jasper since the incident. Did he think I was bat shit crazy?

"I think we should do something before the cold weather comes in," Angela said at lunch the next Monday.

"Why don't we sign up for the camping trip at Lake Crescent?" Jessica suggested.

My ears perked hearing the destination. I loved Lake Crescent; Charlie took me every summer as a child.

"Let's do it! Bella?"

I stopped crunching my celery, realizing how loud it was as they quietened for my response.

I really wanted to go, but because of how I reacted in the middle of the day at a family event, I wasn't sure it was a good idea for me to stay overnight in the forest.

"I don't have any gear," I replied, lamely.

Angela tutted. "The school provides it. Quite wallowing. So you hit your stepdad with a chocolate apple, nobody blames you."

Jessica dropped her head, hiding a chuckle.

I raised one eyebrow at her. "Fine," I groaned. "I'll go. But if anyone thinks it's funny to play a joke on me, well, there's more chocolate apples where that came from." I eyed everyone at the table, including Mike and Tyler who had been on their best behavior since Jasper scared the living shit out of them.

&TL&

"Things are getting pretty normal for you now," a silky voice said behind me in gym.

"If that's what you want to call it," I replied without turning around. I held my hockey stick tighter. This was the first that Jasper had spoken to me since Saturday.

I knew he could feel how relieved I was that he was still talking to me and that bothered me. I didn't want him to know how much I cared about his approval when he doesn't make anything clear on how he feels about me.

He chuckled. "Apart from Saturday. So, you've had no new emails or notes?"

I shook my head, finally turning towards him. It hurt to look at him, I wanted him so bad it physically hurt. I wanted to reach out and take him and keep him to myself.

"Bella, no," he said. My heart dropped. "You're human, I'm a vampire," he whispered.

I turned away, frozen.

Had I imagined all of it?

"It would never work," he finished.

I was so fed up of this. I _hadn't _imagined it.

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day you'll believe it," I spat, walking away.

&TL&

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Charlie asked.

It was Friday morning and Charlie had driven me to school for the camping trip. The yellow bus was waiting for me to get my ass out of the cruiser and go.

Angela stuck her head out of the window. "Come _on_, Bella."

"Listen, Bells. I know you think I'm stupid and that I don't know somethings going on with you. But I'm a cop, I know things. Something spooked you last week and I don't know if it has something to do with Phil or not." I opened my mouth to object, but he held his hand up. "What I do know is that I will always protect you, and when you're ready to talk I'll be here."

I couldn't help the smile spreading. "Thanks, dad."

"Go have fun, and if any one comes at you, Bella, just do what you did to Phil," he called, loud guffaws echoing out the window as he drove away.

I shook my head.

I stuffed my bag in the storage area and got on the bus, dropping in to the seat beside Angela.

"I didn't think the Cullens would go," Angela whispered in to my ear.

My heart picked up. Please don't let him be here.

I turned in my seat looking towards the back of the bus. Sure enough, there they were looking amazing in casual clothing. Jasper, Edward and Emmett.

I rolled my eyes, flicking my hair behind my shoulder. "Whatever," I said.

"He'll come around, Bella."

I shrugged. "I don't care anymore. Maybe I'll move on to someone new."

Angela snorted. "Sure you will."

But as she spoke there was a loud screech at the back of the bus like metal being crunched that made us both jump.

Edward was whispering furiously to Jasper while he looked out of the window with a disinterested face, but I could see the hard edge to his eyes.

I smiled internally.

It didn't take us long to get to Lake Crescent. It was a cloudy, balmy day. Probably one of the last we would get.

I grabbed my bag and paused to take in the piney smell of the trees. It was beautiful.

The lake still glimmered under the clouds. I wanted so bad to jump in and swim all day, maybe grow a mermaid tail and stay there forever. Instead I had to settle with kayaking.

I had one of the most carefree days since my time here. I still threw longing looks in the direction of a certain blond but for the most part I managed to stay present.

It was hard not to notice the shape of his body in a wetsuit. I bit my lip and turned away. Everything in my body was pulling me towards him.

We used the Lake Crescent Lodge to shower and change back in to our clothes.

I stood under the spray, my mind spinning with all of the possibilities. He was somewhere in this building, standing just like me right now. I pictured the way he would look at me if he were to walk through that door. Maybe his golden eyes would darken as he took me in.

But that was all just a fantasy.

I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and shook my thoughts clear.

I brought my butt-shaping workout pants. I had to. With a matching cropped sweater. OK, so I hadn't pushed it _completely_ out of my head.

I dried my hair and threw my clothes on, waiting for Angela to finish.

We still had to hike to our camp. The air was getting chillier outside making me glad my sweater came down over my hands.

The clouds had cleared, though the sun was too low to penetrate through the thick forest, making it safe for the vampires on our trip.

We hiked through the thick brush. Mike, Tyler and Ben were singing songs at the front of the group with their arms around each other, making us all sing and dance along.

I knew Jasper was behind me so I made sure to sway my hips just that little bit extra.

We reached our camp and Angela and I set up our tent.

We sat around the campfire cooking hotdogs and burgers. I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders while the teachers told us horror stories.

"You don't know the legend of the Monster of Marymere?" Coach Clapp asked.

"Please," Mike said. "My mom used to use that one on me all the time as a kid."

I yawned deeply, leaning my head on Angela's shoulder.

"OK, I think my tent mate is about to fall asleep so we're going to call it a night," Angela announced.

I nodded sleepily.

I dropped on to my sleeping bag barely managing to get myself inside before I dropped off to sleep.

A loud _crack_ woke me from slumber. I checked my Fitbit. It was two in the morning.

I turned the other way, trying to get comfortable. The sleeping bag next to me was empty. I shot up and squinted around tent as if I would find her anywhere else in the tight space. I patted her sleeping bag, finding her phone under the pillow.

I put my sweater on and unzipped the tent, stepping outside. The air was still slightly warm thankfully.

I put the flashlight on my cell and scanned the area.

"Ang?" I whispered.

God, how was I supposed to call her? Where could she have gone?

I walked just outside of the camp where there was another clearing.

"What are you doing up?" A voice asked.

I gasped, twirling around. I shone my light in the direction of the voice, seeing a familiar pair of golden eyes and blond hair.

I swallowed. "I'm looking for Angela. Do you know where she is?"

He smirked. "She's in Ben's tent."

I nodded, impressed. I didn't know she had it in her. She was still going to get it for making me worry, though.

He was stalking towards me. His movements making my breaths come deeper. His long, lean legs were covered with gray sweatpants cuffed at the ankle, with only a white t-shirt on top.

When he reached me he put his large hands on my hips, more on my butt than anything and pulled me in to his body.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "I thought we were just going to be friends?"

He gripped me tighter. I tilted my head back to look at him. His eyes were just as I expected, pitch black.

"How can I be just friends with you when you have pants like that on?"

I scoffed. "So you want me for my ass? Don't think so, pal."

Inside, my heart was pounding, my hormones were whirling and he knew I wasn't being serious. He could ask for any part of me and I would give it.

One of his hands took a slow trail up to the back of my neck, sparking a path of shivers.

"We could pretend this is a dream. One instance where we don't have to worry that you're human and I'm a vampire."

I couldn't help it, I gripped his biceps. "If you had any balls you could do that in real life."

He didn't respond.

"Has a girl, vampire or not ever challenged you like I do? Have any of them even held a _shred_ of what I have to give? Why are you throwing this away?"

He let a long, slow breath out. The cinnamon scent washed over my face making me bite my lip.

He pulled me impossibly closer, I could feel the hard shape of his body pressing tightly against my own.

His thumb gently pried my lip from my teeth as he leaned down and wrapped his lips around my bottom one.

My whole body throbbed with want as I kissed him back. He gently sucked my lip into his mouth before he forgot about the preamble and opened his mouth against mine. I welcomed the change, opening myself up to him. His tongue met mine and I finally felt all of him. His emotions battered against me, mingling with my own. They were extraordinarily identical.

Before I knew it, it was over. I was struggling to keep my cool as he pressed soft kisses on my lips and jaw.

"Just a dream," he whispered sadly.

I woke up in my tent beside Angela.

I shot up and felt a sense of deja vu. Didn't I do that recently?

Angela yawned loudly. "God, I am _so_ tired."

I looked around. "I think I got a good sleep." I felt surprisingly refreshed.

"Your lips are swollen. Do you bite them in your sleep?"

I licked them, tasting something spicy sweet that stirred up something inside of me. A memory? A feeling? My body tingled at the taste.

"I don't know. Maybe. How did you sleep?"

Her cheeks flushed. "You really didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

Her smile was infectious. "I went to Ben's tent last night."

I gasped. "You did _what_? Wait, why do I feel like I knew that already?" I had the same feeling as I did when I woke up. Was it just deja vu?

"Maybe you woke up?"

I bit my lip, tasting the same spiciness as before. "Maybe."

We lounged around the campfire for breakfast. Ben looked like hadn't had a wink of sleep which made me smirk. I gave him a look as if to say _I know what you were doing_.

I sipped my orange juice, taking in the view of the trees sloping up in the distance when I noticed Jasper and Emmett packing up their tent.

He looked up as he was rolling the fabric, scanning the forest. I couldn't shake the feelings of familiarity within me as I watched him. I didn't even feel bad that I was openly staring.

That's when I remembered my dream. Soft lips wrapping around my own, his body pressed so tight against mine that I could feel every contour, the certainty in his eyes. The overwhelming feelings that filled my body.

I dropped my head, feeling embarrassment rush to my blood vessels, exposing me.

Why did I have to dream that in a tent right beside him? Please don't let me have said anything in my sleep.

We started our hike back to the lake. I was on my own as Angela was with Ben at the front of the group.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett sang. "You enjoy your night?"

He was looking at me strangely, as though waiting for a reaction.

"It was fine, I guess. What about you?"

He grinned. "I had a great night. I love the forest."

I giggled. "You look like someone who migh –"

I yelped. My arms falling forward to the rocky ground.

Jasper's steel arm slipped around my waist catching me, just like he did on that first day in gym. I gripped his arms, his face closer than it had ever been. His cool breath washed over my face and I recognized it immediately.

The taste on my lips.

Was it a dream?

&TL&

I spent the bus ride home wondering if I was going crazy. How could I have dreamed that taste? My mind wasn't creative enough to invent it.

There's no way I was out of my tent in the middle of the night. I would know for sure if I had been.

Charlie was waiting for me in the car park. I dropped in to the passenger seat letting out a large breath.

"Good time?" Charlie asked.

I nodded. "Interesting experience."

He chuckled. "No apples?"

"Ha. Ha," I said. "No need this time."

When we got back, I rushed upstairs turning the shower on immediately.

I washed away the smell of campfire, taking longer than normal under the hot spray. My muscles were a bit stiff from sleeping in a tent.

I threw on my coziest pajamas and slippers. Today was going to be a lazy day. I deserved it.

I threw all my laundry in the hamper. I would do that tomorrow. A TV show binge was calling me.

Charlie had left my mail on the bed. One from the bank and, a handwritten one.

Immediately I felt on edge. My fingers shook as I ripped open the envelope.

The paper was thick and had a hotel name on the top of it. One in Tacoma.

_You didn't think it was over, did you? You won't see me before I come for you. You're barking up all the wrong trees. Pun intended. This is only the beginning._

**I'm taking a few liberties with the weather in this part of the world.**

**Thanks to anyone reading, if you're out there.**


End file.
